Zig Zag
by blainersglee
Summary: “You always zig when I think you're about to zag.” A collection of one-shots in which Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are thrown into alternate universes, different scenes, and different ideas in each one.
1. 1) jumping jamboree

hi! unfortunately, i do not own glee or any of the characters. i have not spell checked this so please look over any mistakes. thank you:)*

Kurt Hummel frowned at the black gym shorts that fell to his knees. They seemed to be staring into his soul, showing off his pale skin to the whole world. It wasn't that Kurt had never shown skin before, it was the fact that he missed his skinny jeans and multiple layers of clothes that seemed to protect him.

His best friends, Rachel and Quinn, had invited him to come with them to the Jumping Jamboree, a trampoline park that was rated as one of the top best indoor parks in Ohio, and he declined automatically, but had eventually given in.

Rachel had brought her boyfriend, Finn, and Quinn had brought hers, Noah, who went by Puck. Kurt, on the other hand, didn't have someone like that and couldn't even bring a nonexistent boyfriend, slurs and beatings would happen considering he was gay.

Loud music played over the speakers and Kurt mentally cringed as he realized he would have to spend two hours in a place full of athletic teenage boys, weird moms and dads, sweaty little kids, and girls wearing their spandex shorts a little too tight.

"C'mon, Kurt. Cheer up. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone!" Rachel said enthusiastically as she planted a kiss on Finn's cheek as he paid for her wristband and grip socks.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Because there's such a big selection of out and proud gay guys just hanging out on the streets of Lima."

"Actually we're in Westerville," Quinn pointed out. She was in the process of throwing her hair up into a ponytail. "By the way, there was really no point of doing your hair today. You're going to sweat and all of that is just going to fly down."

Quinn was wearing a white shirt that advertised the McKinley High Cheerios in red writing while wearing leggings that came down to her knees. Her grip socks were on and she was already grabbing Puck's hand, who wore a plain black tank and red gym shorts, and pulling him towards the multiple trampolines.

Rachel's hair was braided into two braids. She was wearing a shirt that Kurt himself had made, which was a plain red color with their school Glee club name on it, the New Directions, in black writing. Her name was printed on the back while she topped it off with black Soffee shorts.

Rachel was the female lead in Glee while Finn was male lead. They had screwed up their chance at Nationals last year after they reconciled their broken romance with a song, Pretending, and had a passionate kiss right after.

Everyone had been incredibly mad at them, but had eventually gotten over it and they were happy for Finn and Rachel, even if it costed them Nationals. But, it wasn't really a big deal anymore. They had won their Sectionals and were heading to Regionals in a month.

Kurt could only hope that they would make it to Nationals again. Him and Rachel were looking into NYADA for college so if they went to Nationals and won, it would look great. Even more so, it was their senior year and they had been through the worst the past two years.

Rachel hopped onto Finn's back and clutched onto his McKinley Titans Football shirt. "Onwards to our destination!"

Kurt was left by himself and sighed, trudging slowly and following the gang by Puck's mohawk that was too long and needed a cut, although he said otherwise.

"Put me down, Noah!" Quinn screeched as Puck did a backflip, Quinn frantically holding on him as he flipped with her. "You're going to kill me!"

Puck cockily smiled. "The Puckster would never drop his Quinnster."

"Gag," Kurt said. "Do you have to be so gross?"

"I do, Kurtster, I do." Came the response.

Kurt jumped slightly, not enjoying himself as much as the two couples that he was fifth wheeling with. All he wanted to do was go home and rewatch episodes of Project Runway.

Suddenly, the intro started for a song that made Kurt groan. "Are you serious we can't even go out into public without this monstrosity of a song following us."

Rachel jumped up giddily. "Hit it, Finn!"

" _Just a small town girl,"_ Finn sang as he pulled his girlfriend that was ten times smaller than him into his arms. " _Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere."_

Rachel began her part as Quinn and Puck led background vocals until they took their solos. "Kurt! Join in!"

"I will do no such thing. You all are so embarrassing," Kurt hissed as he watched people around the stare.

"Live your life. Who cares about people staring, man?" Finn said as he pretended to play the drums all while bouncing in the air.

The chorus started to begin as Kurt sighed, jumping higher than any of them.

" _Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling," the_ five of them screeched, not paying attention the people that were glaring at their loud antics.

For the rest of the song, Kurt got into it. Even managing to do his infamous hip movements. The crowd at the trampolines had died out and was starting to grow as a Taylor Swift song started playing and the fivesome had moved to the obstacle course.

"Okay, look, this is where I draw the line," Kurt said as he glanced at the bar hanging on by what looked like a line for a zip line that was above a foam pit with other crazy stuff that Kurt wouldn't even dream of getting on.

"No. You're getting on it. Let's go," Quinn said as Finn and Puck ran off, racing each other to the top of the stairs so they could go on the line first.

"Look at Rachel, she doesn't wanna do it and you're not forcing her." Kurt pointed his finger to Rachel who was fiddling with her left braid.

"Actually," Rachel said, "I'm getting on it but a chunk of my hair came out so I'm fixing it." With that, she tied the band around her remaining hair and crossed her arms. "Go."

Kurt stomped his foot angrily and climbed up the steps, his knee wobbling. He looked down cautiously and watched as Finn let go, falling into the foam. He looked again as Finn started climbing on a net, close behind Puck.

Kurt grabbed the bar with a shaky hand and closed his eyes, holding on for dear life. There was nothing under him and suddenly, he jerked to a stop and let go. A scream left his mouth as he fell into the foam.

Kurt opened his eyes and tried to move his leg and stand up but found out it was practically impossible. He started to panic. He knew it was stupid to be scared that he wouldn't get out of the pit, but he couldn't help it.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Kurt heard a laugh as he struggled. He looked up to find a boy around his age dressed in a striped black and white shirt and black track pants which was more than likely the uniform they had to wear.

Kurt grabbed the boy's hand and stood up, mumbling a thank you with red cheeks. "Sorry, I just don't know what I'm doing."

The boy laughed and that's when Kurt looked up. He had to stop himself from gaping at how much gel the boy had managed to get into his hair. His eyes fell to the name tag that read, *Blaine, and then back to his face.

"You're fine. Have fun. Try not to die," Blaine laughed. All of a sudden there was a loud thump and Blaine and Kurt both turned around to find a boy who looked to be around eight, throwing foam at a younger boy.

Blaine smiled. "Duty calls. Nice to meet you." And with that, Blaine was blowing his whistle and yelling for them to break it up.

Kurt leaned against the railing and watched Blaine. Not in a creepy way, but an observing way. He noticed that minus the gel, Blaine was really attractive. His eyes were a deep shade of hazel and Kurt had a feeling he looked even better when his hair was free from the gel.

He assumed Blaine had naturally curly hair which would explain the forty thousand coats on his hair. Kurt kept trying to get distracted, but found himself watching Blaine monitor the people climbing the net.

He couldn't have been that older than him. Blaine was shorter than Kurt, but more toned than Kurt. He wasn't crazy muscular like the neanderthals that took steroids on the football team, but he had just enough muscle.

A little girl wandered up to Blaine and whatever she said, Blaine had frowned and told her something, which made her eyes light up. Blaine then grinned and gave her a high five, ruffled her hair, and sent her on her way.

He was great with kids.

Noted.

Kurt shook his head. He couldn't have thoughts like that. The attractive boy was probably straight and maybe even had a girlfriend. Heck, he could be twenty-seven. Some people had the power to look ten years younger than they actually are. Even worse, he could be homophobic.

Kurt continued to stare until Blaine glanced over at him. Kurt dropped his head, completely embarrassed he had just got caught staring.

Blaine had moved from the net and over to the jumping section which was beside of the obstacle course. Pretty much, there were trampolines leading up to a big inflatable pillow type thing. Or, you could jump off the platform into it.

"Kurt!" His head jerked up at the sound of his name to see Quinn, Puck, Finn, and Rachel running towards him.

"We have to move onto the jumping section now!" Quinn said happily, grabbing his hand. "But first we have to go to the bathroom. Excuse us boys."

"But I'm a boy. Why-" Kurt started but was cut off by Rachel as Quinn and her looped their arms through his.

"Who was Hottie McHotstuff you were just chatting up and totally staring at?" Rachel said with a smirk. "Told you that you'd find someone here."

Kurt couldn't fit off the blush on his cheeks but he could deny everything at all costs.

"Aww, Quinn, he's blushing!" Rachel cooed.

"He's no one. Just an attractive boy that's straight," Kurt replied.

"How do you know he's straight. Did you ask?" Quinn said.

"How does that even come up in a conversation? Hey, my name's Kurt and I'm gay. Are you gay too?" Rachel mocked, looking at Kurt for him to explain.

Kurt sighed. "I'm just assuming. He's too attractive to be gay."

"Look at you! You're attractive and gay!" Rachel pointed out. Quinn nodded her head in agreement and added that if he was straight, girls would be all over him.

Kurt scoffed. "As if. Girls, I really appreciate it but it won't happen."

Quinn and Rachel looked at each and rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Whatever. Let's just go jump. Oh that's Blaine's station right now isn't it? Hm, fun."

Kurt fell behind the stubbed up girls and followed them to the jump section. He watched as Finn pulled Rachel into a kiss and sighed. He wished he could do that. Without thinking, his eyes darted to Blaine.

Blaine had really kissable lips. His eyebrows were cute too. They looked like triangles which Kurt silently giggled at. Blaine No-Last-Name was really cute.

Puck did a back flip off of the platform in which resulted to him landing on his neck, making everyone freak out until he yelled he was fine.

Quinn jumped off the trampoline backwards into the inflatable while Rachel did the same, just adding a spin into it.

Finn went crazy. Jumping off the platform with a double back flip, but landing it. Everyone applauded him except Kurt who just shook his head.

"Let's go, Kurt! Impress you-know-who!" Quinn shouted.

That snapped Blaine's head up. He shot a smile towards Kurt and nodded towards the platform. Kurt shook his head frantically.

"Courage," Blaine said clearly and loudly. "Impress this you-know-who person."

Kurt looked at his feet. _Courage._

He took a run and go and jumped off the platform, landing straight on his back. He weaved out a giggle. "Okay that was really fun."

"Go Kurtie! You have to play dodgeball wth us now!" Quinn said, pulling on Kurt.

Whilst Quinn started to lead him to the dodgeball section, Kurt shot Blaine what he thought was his biggest smile he'd had since his mom was alive.

Blaine returned the smile, but soon had to stop as he blew his whistle, but by the time Blaine had looked back, Kurt had already disappeared.

Blaine sighed and leaned against the wall that he wanted to beat his head against. These kids were really starting to get on his nerves.

Sometimes the sixteen year-old boy wondered why he even worked. His parents were loaded enough to send him to Dalton Academy and it didn't even put a dent in their pockets.

He ran a hand over his gelled hair and started thinking about asking Wes, his friend from Dalton who also worked at Jumping Jamboree, to switch duties with him so he could take over dodgeball, but that would just look like Blaine was stalking the boy named Kurt.

Blaine was positive Kurt was gay as well. He hoped that wasn't offensive to Kurt, but he just had sensed when it came to spotting out gay people.

Stopped by the sound of a scream, Blaine turned his attention towards the dodgeball section, where the scream had come from.

"Kurt!" A boy had screamed.

Blaine's head jerked up and he started stalking off towards the crowd forming around someone, which Blaine assumed to be Kurt.

When Blaine had finally reach the station, he pushed people out of the way until he had seen Kurt, who was lying in the floor, with a look of pain on his face.

Wes was motioning people to get on with their lives and that there was nothing to see, while a blonde girl was being held by a guy in a mohawk with a worried expression while the guy was biting his lip.

There was a boy with long legs that had Kurt's ankle in his lap and a girl with braids that was holding his hand, probably for him to squeeze if it hurt.

"What happened?" Blaine asked as kneeled on the other side of the girl.

"It was my fault," the blonde blurted out. "I had the ball and threw it at him, he jumped over to dodge it, tripped, and landed on his foot wrong."

She started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"It's okay, Quinn."

"But-"

"No buts. It's okay. I'm going to live. I'm not going to lie, it hurts more than anything right now, but I'll be okay," Kurt reassured her.

The boy at his foot started to put pressure on Kurt's foot. "Does this hurt?"

Kurt squeezed the girl's hand and it must've been hard because the girl flinched, but held him back even tighter. They must've been really close.

"Yes. A lot. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, Rachel."

"It's okay."

Blaine racked his mind for ideas. He was worried about Kurt, of course, but also worried that he would never see Kurt again so he jumped to action.

"There's a policy here that if someone gets hurt, we are authorized to take them to the hospital and pay for anything," Blaine blurted out without thinking.

The girl with braids, whose name he put together was Rachel, frowned. "I checked the guidelines and policies before we came. There's nothing on there that says that."

"Yeah, Blaine. Care to explain?" Wes said, hiding back a smirk with a look that read they would talk about this later.

"Um, well. It was just added to the policies three days ago. The manager hasn't had time to add it online," Blaine explained, mentally giving himself a pat on the back for coming up with the story.

"Okay, well then, let's load up, Kurt," Finn said, carefully placing Kurt's foot off of his leg. He stood up and prepared to lift Kurt up.

"Wait!"

All of Kurt's friends, including Kurt himself and Wes, looked at Blaine as if he had grown a second head.

"We have a special vehicle to take you to the hospital to stop gas prices and stuff, y'know. I'm designated driver this week so you're in luck," Blaine said, "if you feel comfortable with that, of course."

Kurt's face relaxed. "Oh okay. That's fine. I'll just go with you."

"But wouldn't we still have to get gas if we went? It doesn't really sto-" the blonde girl started but Kurt cut her off.

"No, Quinn. It's policies. It might save you gas, you never know. I'll just go with Blaine here."

Quinn opened her mouth again, but was stopped once Rachel gave her a look. Quinn immediately went into a smirk once she understood what Rachel was saying, which Blaine was totally confused over.

"I'll just grab a change of clothes and we can head on out," Blaine said, giving Kurt a smile and heading back to his locker with Wes following.

"Blaine, we do not have a special vehicle. That was the worst story you've done in a while. What are you going to do? And why are you so persistent with getting this guy to go with you? It's just-" Wes stopped himself and then started hitting his friend on the shoulder.

"You like him!"

Blaine felt his cheeks go red. "No, I just want to help."

Wes scoffed. "Sure you do." He then proceeded to dig in his pockets before pulling out a set of keys. "My car is in the shop. You're lucky I brought Trent's van. You can pull it off as a company van."

"Remind me again why Trent rides a van? That's so extra," Blaine said as he opened his work locker that he kept his things in.

"How do you think he gets all the ladies?" Wes grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "As if. Could you leave? I need to change."

"Hey, we're both dudes. We have the same things," Wes defended

before stalking out of the room.

Blaine changed into a pair of gray jeans that were tight as usual and rolled at his ankles. His shirt was a bright blue button up that he paired with a simple black bow tie. He knew it was a little too much for the hospital, but he was also heading for an early birthday dinner for his aunt with his relatives and they dressed extravagant.

The boy grabbed his jacket as it was starting to get chilly outside, changed shoes, and headed out to meet up with Kurt who was in between Puck and Finn with his arms around their necks.

Blaine was looking down at his phone because of a message that his friend Nick had sent, completely oblivious to Kurt's gaping at his change of clothes.

Kurt struggled to keep the drool in his mouth. Blaine wasn't cute, handsome, or any of those words that old people use to describe attractive people.

Blaine was stunning.

Blaine was beautiful.

Blaine was hot.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked Kurt, breaking him out of his trance.

Blaine led Finn, Puck and Kurt to the van that Kurt had no idea wasn't really a work vehicle, but rather the annoying fellow Warbler that Blaine secretly despised.

He opened the passenger door for Kurt, but not before sliding it back and taking off his jacket, stuffing it into a ball, and putting it on the dashboard for Kurt to rest his foot on.

"We'll be at Westerville General in about thirty minutes. Are you all coming too?" Blaine asked as he helped the injured boy into the van.

Kurt tried not to think about how his skin burned when Blaine helped him into the van. He knew his cheeks were a dark shade of red, but he hoped that Blaine, Puck, and Finn were too busy talking to realize.

"-yeah Puck has to go, but Rachel, Quinn, and I will be there. Take care of him and be safe," Finn had said.

Kurt hasn't caught the beginning of the conversation, but knew enough to know that Puck had to leave, but the others would be right behind them.

Suddenly, thoughts flashed into Kurt's mind. What if Blaine was a serial killer? Somehow, Kurt didn't care. He'd be honored to be killed by someone as gorgeous as Blaine.

He cringed as he realized he was starting to sound like a twelve year-old girl with her first crush. Oh what the heck, he had as much knowledge as a twelve year-old.

"-do you like?" Blaine's voice had brought Kurt back to life. He jumped at his voice and looked sheepishly at the boy beside him.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. What did you say?"

Blaine laughed and Kurt wanted to record it and set it as his ringtone until the day he dies. "I asked you what kind of music do you like."

"Oh! I'm glad you asked! Gaga's my queen," Kurt gushed.

Blaine made a face. "I prefer Katy."

This time it was Kurt's turn to make a face. "Katy over Gaga? No way."

"Yes way."

"You're insane."

"Like you?"

"Do you sing?" Kurt finally asked. He silently prayed that he did so when they got married, their children would be musically talented.

The younger boy's face lit up. "I'm lead singer for the Warblers at Dalton!"

Kurt's mouth dropped as recognition swooped in. This was the boy he was always impressed with at their competitions.

New Directions had competed with the Warblers in Kurt's junior year at Sectionals ending with a tie, they had beaten them at Regionals, and then beat them again at Regionals this year. Kurt knew that Blaine had looked familiar.

"You were the one who killed Raise Your Glass last year at Regionals! I knew I recognized you! I'm in the New Directions."

"That would be me," Blaine laughed, "I wanted to do something a little more emotional than Last Friday Night for our opening song, but the others insisted. I've always wanted to do a duet, but the council won't approve it. Maybe Candles by Hey Monday."

"You sound very top forty, I'm surprised you even know that song," Kurt remarked.

Blaine rolled his eyes with a playful smile. "Turn the radio up."

Kurt did as he was told and watched as Blaine grinned. "Hmm what's that I hear?"

The intro for Katy Perry's Teenage Dream started playing. Before Kurt even know what to say, Blaine was singing along.

 _"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy. You brought to me life now every February, you'll be my valentine. Valentine."_

As Blaine continued to sing, Kurt just stared in amazement. He had never been more engrossed in a song. He felt Blaine's pumping energy and happiness in the three minutes.

He had never been more thankful for Katy.

As Blaine and Kurt sat together waiting for the x-ray results, they chatted about everything. From Finn and Rachel making them lose Nationals, to all the love triangles and drama, to Wes and his gavel, and everything in between.

"So," Kurt started out slowly. This was his chance to find out if Blaine was gay. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Blaine laughed. "No thank you. I prefer the opposite gender."

Kurt mentally did a fist pump. There really was a God out there and He was paying attention. "What about you, Kurt? Girlfriend on your sleeve?"

"Same boat as you," Kurt replied casually, but losing his cool on the inside.

Both boys had to stop themselves from grinning too wide. Their questions had been answered.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but maybe next time you're in Westerville, maybe we can grab a-"

The door opened as Dr. Aston walked in. "Your results came back, Kurt. It's only a bad sprain. You were very close to breaking it. Try not to be putting too much pressure on it for a while. I'm going to send the nurse in to wrap it up and you guys are free to go."

Both boys thanked the older man who nodded his head and left right away. Kurt was thankful it was only a sprain, but he was disappointment that Blaine didn't get to finish his statement.

He knew Blaine was about to ask him out. He just knew it. Now, he might never see Blaine again. Kurt had to do something about it.

He looked over at Blaine who was fixated on his phone, typing a message. This was now or never. "Hey Blaine?"

The other boy raised his head and his eyebrows, pocketing his phone. "Yeah, Kurt?"

"You've got something on your lips."

"Oh!" Blaine's hand shot up to his mouth. "Thanks. Where is it? What is it?"

"My lips." Was the only thing Kurt said before pulling Blaine in closer.

Kurt had never kissed anyone before and he had no clue if he was doing it right or not. All he cared was that Blaine's lips were warm and tasted of mouth wash and orange Trident gum.

Blaine hasn't reacted the first few seconds, which worried Kurt, but soon his doubts were pushed away and Blaine pulled him even closer, grabbing Kurt's shirt.

If possible, they got even closer. The kiss wasn't heated or full on French kissing, but it was simple, chaste, and sweet. This was the first kiss Kurt had been dreaming of.

They parted too soon for Kurt and Blaine's liking, but both of them needed air. "So, about that thing earlier. What were you saying?"

"Next time you're in Westerville, we're grabbing a coffee," Blaine stated.

"Ooh, not even asking? Demanding much?" Kurt teased, pulling Blaine into another kiss.

Rachel and Quinn were about to be blown off their seats was Kurt's only thought other than Blaine.


	2. 2) project

**i was surprised at how well my first one-shot did. three reviews in after not even 24 hours of it being posted, lol. thank you for reviewing, means bunches!**

 ** _i do not own glee or any of the characters._**

 ** _in which kurt hummel just wants to get through the week, but it seems impossible when boys with uniforms come striding in with a project._**

 ** _i am aware that hunter and sebastian were not in season two, but for the sake of this, they are._**

Kurt closed his eyes, leaning deeper into the plastic chair that was sat in the choir room at McKinley High. Rachel had just finished one of her numerous love songs for Finn and proudly sat down, kissing him on the cheek.

While Rachel was his best friend, this side of her really annoyed him. She wasn't that bad in all honesty. She was a sweet girl with a big heart, but had the tendency to be a diva.

"Honestly, Berry, do you ever consider that maybe one of us want to sing a song once in a while? No, you don't. Your ego is bigger than Puckerman's," Santana Lopez remarked with a roll of her eyes.

This was the usual; Rachel sings a song, Santana and her bicker, Finn separates them, and then Mr. Schue has some insane assignment that no really cares about.

But that wasn't the case for today.

Standing in front of Kurt were boys dressed in uniforms. Kurt could tell they must've went to some sort of private prep school that wasn't in Lima because no schools in Lima had uniforms.

"This is Nick, Trent, Sebastian, Jeff, and Hunter- wait isn't there supposed to be six of you?" Mr Schue said.

Nick had shaggy brown hair and a toothy grin, Trent was short and smiling from head to toe, Sebastian resembled a meerkat and reminded Kurt of Nanny Carrie from _One Tree Hill,_ Jeff had a blonde fringe, and Hunter had a cocky smirk and fluffy hair.

"Okay, but why are they here? I know you're often random, Mr. Schue, but this is by far the oddest thing you've done," Tina said.

"Did you kidnap them, Mr. Schue?" Brittany asked, intriguied.

There were loud footsteps until another boy in the same uniform came running in. "Sorry I'm late. Sebastian can't do anything for himself and made me go get his phone."

The boy was short and toned with a protective helmet of gel. His eyes were a nice shade of hazel and his cheeks were a little pink from the running he must've been doing. "I'm Blaine."

His voice was velvety and smooth. His voice must've been beautiful when he sung if it sounded this nice when he just said a few words. Kurt was in awe.

"Right, anyways, these six boys are from Dalton Academy out in Westerville. It's a private school for boys," Mr. Schue explained.

"Can we send Berry there?" Santana asked innocently.

Rachel opened her mouth to say a comeback, but Mr. Schue stopped her. "Not today, you two. Save it for another place, another time. Now, as I was saying, the boys are going to be doing a project and have chosen McKinley as their preferred school."

"Wouldn't know why," Kurt mumbled.

"What was that?" Blaine asked, looking straight at Kurt.

It seemed as if all time had stopped and only Blaine and Kurt were in the room. Kurt felt his cheeks go pink not only because Blaine heard his sassy remark, but also because Blaine and him had locked gazes.

"Nothing. Just wondered why all of the preppy guys from the rich school chose McKinley. This place sucks. Full of neanderthals, idiotic jocks, and bullies. Nothing in school is really worth it," Kurt said with a shrug.

Blaine bit his lip. "Him, I want him. He's a person in my group."

"What?"

"Before I was interrupted, I was trying to say that the project is simple. The boys are going to make a group with some of you guys. They're going to attend McKinley for a week and then they're going to write an essay on the differences between a public school and a private school and then interview all of you," Mr. Schue explained. "The boys have chosen their groups, so with that, Glee club meeting is over. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay, I want the girl with the big nose right there and the Asian girl," Nick called. Rachel stood up and high-fived Tina before they walked out of the room.

Sebastian chose Santana and Artie, Jeff picked Mercedes and Brittany, Trent went with Sam and Lauren. Hunter wanted Finn, Quinn, and Puck since there was an uneven number of them.

That left Mike and Kurt to Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, he was walking over to Kurt now, already have spoken with Mike as he trailed off to football practice.

"Hey! I'm Blaine " he grinned, holding out a hand.

Kurt looked at his outstretched hand and then back to his beaming face. The boy was too darn cute to turn down and shut out. "Kurt."

The handshake last a few seconds longer than it should've until Blaine coughed, pulling his hand back. "So, what day do you want me to interview you? I can do any day except Thursday and Friday because I'm putting it together Thursday and presenting it Friday."

"Whenever you want," Kurt replied, keeping the small talk short.

"Will Wednesday work? I know it's only two days away, but we just weren't given-"

"Wednesday's fine."

Kurt grabbed his bag, ready to get away from Blaine. It wasn't that he didn't like him, because Blaine seemed like the type of person that you just had to like no matter what, but more of the fear that if he kept talking to him, he'd get way too attached.

"We need to discuss some more things! Where are you going?" Blaine called as he ran after Kurt.

"Class? Aren't you supposed to be my tagalong?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "Do I get to change clothes? I brought some but I have no-"

"I don't know, Blaine. Go ask someone who knows." Kurt stalked away, walking hurriedly down the hallway.

Right when Blaine had already turned around and started walk the other way, he heard a huge slam and something wet hit the floor. He would've kept walking, but something was nagging at him to turn around.

When he did, he was shocked to find Kurt laying on the ground, who had obviously been shoved into the locker, with grape slushy running down his face and clothes.

Blaine watched as Kurt slammed his head back into the locker with a sigh. What shocked him even more was that no one around even remotely cared. They all just walked on, not even looking at Kurt.

With a thought for his interview and video with Kurt, he discreetly pulled out his video camera that had been stored away for shots of the school and random things for the videos he had to make.

He turned it on and shot Kurt for a few seconds who, Blaine was positive, was already crying or on the verge of tears. He grasped the moment when Kurt got angry, throwing his bag all the way to the other side of the almost empty hallway and standing up, running into the bathroom.

Blaine turned off the camera and grabbed Kurt's bag for him before walking into the same bathroom to hear Kurt let out a small sob.

"You're not supposed to see me like this. Please leave," Kurt said without evening turning around to see that it was Blaine.

Blaine's heart fell. This poor boy had probably been through stuff that was similar to Blaine's past experience. "It's okay, Kurt. We all have our bad days."

That was obviously the wrong thing to say because Kurt turned around furiously.

"We all have our bad days? Really, Blaine? This is a _regular_ day. Everyday is a bad day for me. This happens every single day and no one cares. They push me around because I'm gay. They push me around because I'm different. I've heard people say to always be yourself for my entire life and I am! I'm trying and I get this." Kurt broke down this time, tears seeping out.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I don't usually cry over this but I guess I've just had enough today. They've never pushed me _and_ threw slushy on me. It's usually one or the other." Kurt laughed sarcastically. "You probably think I'm a loser."

Blaine grabbed a paper towel, wiping off the slushy from his chestnut colored hair. "I don't think you're a loser. If anything, you're brave and really strong. No way would I have been able to go through what you did today."

Kurt didn't say anything and continued to let Blaine clean the cold ice off of him. It sucked that he was wearing his limited edition _Alexander McQueen_ scarf, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"You should be glad you closed your eyes," Blaine attempted to joke. Kurt gave him a small smile as he swiped the last group of ice off his cheek.

"Oh, shoot, missed some," he mumbled. Blaine had already thrown away the paper towel so he grabbed Kurt with both hands and pulled him in by his head.

One hand was at the back of Kurt's head to steady it while the other had his cheek cupped with his thumb at Kurt's lip.

Both boys realized what situation they were in which was what made Kurt gulp as Blaine slowly wiped the ice from the corner of his lips.

"There," Blaine whispered, feeling a bit lightheaded.

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes flickered down to his lips, but they both stepped away at the same time. Blaine scratched the back of his neck, looking towards the floor.

"Do you have extra clothes?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay, well, I have to go find Jeff. I'll see you later."

On Tuesday, Blaine didn't let Kurt leave alone. He was by his side twenty-four-seven and both boys knew why, but chose to not acknowledge it.

When Wednesday rolled around, Blaine couldn't lie that he was really excited to interview Kurt. Some of the questions were deep and some were flat-out not really worth knowing but Blaine was still giddy when Kurt sat in the chair in the middle of the gymnasium.

"Okay, so, some of these tend to be pretty personal so if you don't feel comfortable answering any of them, say something and you don't have to answer and then I'll just cut that part out."

"Sounds good. Have you already did Mike's interview?" Kurt asked, swirling around in the chair.

Blaine nodded his head and finished setting his video camera up. He gave a thumbs up. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Blaine ran out in front of the video camera as it started recording. "Hi, my name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a fifteen year-old student at Dalton Academy. Today, I am doing an interview with one of William McKinley High's students, Kurt Hummel, as a part of my project for Mrs. Earthart."

He then went back behind the camera, revealing Kurt. Kurt flashed an awkward smile to the camera and added a wave.

"So, Kurt, tell us about McKinley. What are your thoughts on it?"

Kurt bit his lip for a second. His mind was torn on whether to tell the truth about how awful McKinley really was, or lying and make it out to be a good school.

"McKinley is an overall okay school. Our football team did a complete three-sixty from being the worst to on the way to championships. The Cheerios have won six national championships due to Coach Sue Sylvester. I actually participated in one as as Cheerio and sang in French," Kurt said.

Blaine frowned. Kurt was lying. He was making McKinley look good. He was about to stop recording and tell Kurt to tell the truth until he continued talking.

"But, what you don't know about McKinley is the absurd amount of bullying that happens. I, along with pretty much the entire glee club, get slushied almost everyday. That's right, a slushy thrown into our faces just because they don't like us.

"But, what's even worse than that is what happens when we don't get slushied. I get shoved into lockers, thrown around, and am often used as a punching bag. You want to know why, too? Because I'm gay and I have a "feminine" voice," Kurt said angrily, making finger quotations around the word feminine.

"No one cares either. Teachers act like they don't see it and students laugh at it and go on with their day. It's a shame and something's gotta give.

"Of course there are perks at McKinley. You'll find friends that are bullied just like you. Our glee club, the New Directions, has won Sectionals twice and we head to Regionals in two months. If we win, which we more than likely will, we will head to Nationals in New York.

"No one cares about that stuff here though. The Warblers are rockstars at Dalton. Vocal Adrenaline rule Carmel High. We get nothing but boos and slushies to our faces.

"To sum it up, if you fit in with the popular crowd or you like picking dyed ice out of your eyes everyday, could me on down to William McKinley High School. I'm sure it'll be worth your wild."

Blaine's eyes went big but he soon grinned. "Next question."

Blaine had spent a lot of time on his project. Mike was in it, yeah, and he was good, but Kurt blew him away. Kurt told the hard truth and didn't sugarcoat it. When doing Kurt's interview, he just stared at Kurt in awe as he poured his heart out.

Kurt had talked about everything from his mom passing away, to his dad remarrying and his new stepbrother, to his sexuality and bullying. He didn't leave out anything.

So, when Friday came around and everyone was showing their projects, Blaine was a little disappointed when Mr. Schuester chose Hunter to go first since he had three people.

Hunter's wasn't all that great. It was short and was mainly about the drama that happened between Finn, Quinn, and Puck last year.

Next was Nick, who had Rachel and Tina. Kurt stifled a laugh and shook his head when Rachel started talking about her infamous gold star metaphor.

And, so it went on and on until only Blaine and Sebastian were left. Thankfull, Mr. Schue chose Blaine to go next. Blaine grinned, standing up to his feet.

"I added a bit extra to mine for the effects. It was my pleasure working with Kurt and Mike this week. I can't wait to see you guys at Regionals!" And with that, Blaine plugged his flashdrive in and suddenly the video was up on the projector.

It started off with the intro Blaine made right before he did Kurt's interview and then it started playing upbeat music as scenes were shot around McKinley. There was one of the Cheerios practicing on the field, students eating lunch and walking around, teachers teaching in class, and even one of the New Directions practicing.

Then, the happy music stopped and a depressing sound started to play as Blaine echoed words in the background. It was faint, and then everyone started to hear it when Kurt was suddenly on screen, laying on the ground covered in slushy.

" _We're often told to be ourselves, but sometimes when we be ourselves, things like this happen. It makes students feel ugly. Unneeded. Depressed. Lonely. Pitiful. Pathetic. Worthless."_ Blaine's voice said in the video. He didn't dare look Kurt in the eye.

Suddenly it shot to Kurt crying in the bathroom right before Blaine had helped him.

 _"You can't escape the things people do to you and I learned that from Kurt Hummel."_

The next scene was Kurt awkwardly waving into the camera. The lighting in the gym wasn't completely on, but it was just enough to shine off Kurt's beautiful features.

Next, was the question Blaine had asked Kurt about his thoughts on McKinley, which Kurt had confidently answered.

The rest of the video was Kurt's interview. Blaine had chosen to cut out some of the unnecessary questions.

After the interview, Kurt came into view again. But, he didn't know that Blaine had been recording him. It was a bunch of candid video shots.

It started off with Kurt sitting with Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes. He was telling a story and moving his hands around, smiling like mad while the girls were either laughing or grinning.

The next one was Kurt singing. It was silent and only had a soft melody playing in the background. Blaine had taken out the audio just so the focus was on Kurt.

Third, was one of Kurt listening intently to something that the Warblers were telling him. His eyes held a glint and he looked happy.

There were a bunch more. Ones of Kurt walking. Ones of him laughing, talking, and even eating. Kurt thought his part was done until Blaine started speaking again.

" _Beautiful souls are meant to be cherished. From hanging out with Kurt Hummel for three days, I have learned that he's the most beautiful one I've met. I'm dreading the next two days knowing that once it's over, I will be back at Dalton, two hours away from Kurt._

 _"Bullying is a problem at McKinley High and it needs to be solved. You see the pain Kurt goes through, yet you say nothing. Stop and help him. Help others. Be kind and share a smile._

 _"Kurt, keep shining. You are a true epitome of everything good in the world. Never let anyone treat you less than what you're worth. Keep your head up and always know that you're welcome at Dalton._

 _"Now, let's move on to the other side of McKinley."_

Blaine's part on Mike started playing, but Kurt tuned it out. It was more than likely great, just like Kurt's, but all Kurt cared about right now was what Blaine had done. He had to thank him.

It brought tears to Kurt's eyes when he thought of the kindness Blaine had in him. Whether it was just a project or not, Kurt knew Blaine really cared about him. He wasn't acting. He wasn't like the other boys Kurt had met.

After everyone's videos were over, Mr. Schue and the New Directions thanked Dalton for coming and wished them the best in the future. As everyone mixed and mingled before the boys went back to Westerville, Kurt finally found his chance to talk to Blaine.

"That was beautiful," Kurt said once he dragged Blaine out of the choir room.

Blaine smiled bashfully and ducked his head. "It was nothing."

"Blaine, that was incredible. Nobody's looked as good as yours. Thank you for your words as well. I'm really glad I got to meet you. Keep in touch?" Kurt asked.

There was so much more he wanted to say. So much more he wanted to do. But, he restrained. Blaine still had yet to say if he was gay or not, so Kurt wasn't going to risk a great friendship.

"Of course, Kurt. I'm glad we met, too. Now, I can text you constantly about guy troubles and whatnot," Blaine teased, lighting knocking his elbow into Kurt's arm.

"You're gay?"

"Um, how did you not tell? Kurt, I'm wearing a pink button up under a navy sweater and tight pants with a bowtie. I think I'm classified as gay just by looks," Blaine laughed.

At that moment, Kurt didn't care as he pulled Blaine up to him, kissing him right on the lips.

Blaine's eyes went wide open and he didn't know what to do at first, but he eventually found Kurt's waist, pulling him in closer as Kurt cupped his face.

They kept the kiss short and sweet. There would be more to come later and neither of them could wait.


	3. 3) pneumonia

**i'm sick, riverdale came back on last night, and i got to stay home from school today. not too bad i suppose.**

 **i do not own glee or any of the characters.**

 **as i said before, overlook spelling mistakes. thanks autocorrect. i go back and fix mistakes a few hours after posting.**

 ** _in which kurt hummel is absolutely terrified of needles._**

To say that Kurt was afraid of needles was an understatement. He hated blood, hospitals, and medicine. He could barely swallow a pill and often tried to convince the doctors to give him liquid medicine when he was sick, but his doctor would laugh, thinking he was joking.

Kurt tried his hardest to not get sick. He managed to get himself into a lifestyle with healthy food, a morning run, a thirty-minute workout with Brittany and Sam in the evenings, and going to bed early and waking up early.

He hadn't been to the doctor in two years and had been able to escape all the germs from the kids in his kindergarten class that he taught. But, on Sunday, Kurt woke up sweating and coughing. He thought it might've been a regular cold, so he thought he could suffice through some _ibuprofen_ or _Tylenol_ for a few days until it was over.

Unfortunately, Kurt hadn't been so lucky and that's why he was currently standing in the middle of the doctor's office, shaking to death.

The doctor's office was located right beside of the hospital with other clinics and "doctor-y" things around it, which scared Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel," a lady dressed in scrubs announced as she stepped out of the door.

Maybe he could just fall into the floor and let it swallow him whole?

Nonetheless, Kurt stood up and gulped, following the lady down the hallway. There were rooms on each side of the hall with patients sitting on the beds, waiting to be seen.

"Take a seat," she said, motioning for him to sit beside of the scale.

"What's been going on with you, Kurt?" She asked she started looking over his information on the computer.

"Um, my throat has been h-hurting, I'm getting chills, headaches, and I can't breathe through my nose," Kurt said shakily.

The nurse laughed. "That's called a stuffed nose. Are you experiencing drowsiness, stomach pains, or coughing up anything?"

Kurt nodded. "Drowsiness and I'm coughing up this weird clear stuff."

She continued to ask some more questions before checking his weight, height, temperature, and blood pressure. "Oh, looks like you're running a fever right now. Have you taken anything?"

"Not since last night."

"Oh, okay then. Come with me."

The nurse put him in a room and announced, "Dr. Anderson is on his way."

Kurt bit his lip as he looked around the room. There were posters up all about rashes, bug bites, and infections that should be checked out if seen.

There were quotes of positivity up, too. Most likely to calm people down that were nervous, but it didn't help Kurt in the slightest, it only made him more frightened.

Kurt coughed, spitting up more of the clear stuff which he spit out into the trash can. He rocked back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

What if they diagnosed him with something terrible? What if it was cancer? Diabetes? Tuberculosis? Bronchitis? What if-

Kurt's thoughts were still swimming around his mind when a man that looked to be his age stepped in, his hair gelled back and one of those white coats that Kurt hated. This must've been Dr. Anderson.

"Hey there, Kurt. You can call me Blaine. I don't like when people call me Dr. Anderson. It's way too formal and it makes me uncomfortable even though I worked hard to get that acknowledgement," he laughed.

Blaine looked up from his clipboard to find Kurt practically shaking in fear.

Kurt wasn't even listening to Blaine as he rambled on about something that Kurt didn't really care about. All he wanted to do was get out of there.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, genuinely concerned.

Kurt slowly shook his head. "I'm terrified. I don't have cancer, do I? I don't want to die. Not yet at least. I still have so much I want to do. I have to find myself a boyfriend still. Can you believe I haven't been on a date since I was sixteen? I'm twenty-six now. That's ten years. I can't die! I'm still young! Oh my gosh, I'm going to die!"

Blaine laughed harder than he should've. Kurt narrowed his eyes. How dare he laugh when this was a serious case. "Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!"

"It's pretty funny," Blaine admitted, "you don't have cancer."

"Okay, but what about Ebola?"

"You would probably be dead if you had Ebola."

"You don't know that!"

"Actually," Blaine said, "I studied to do this. I think I'm pretty aware. Now, can you chill out so I can see what you actually have?"

Kurt calmed himself a little after being assured he didn't have cancer or Ebola. He watched as Blaine scribbled some things down before grabbing some black tool and started walking towards him.

"Woah, woah there. Slow down, buddy. What is _that_?"

"It's an otoscope. Open your mouth."

Kurt moved back even farther. "What is that thing going to do? Does it have needles in it?"

Blaine breathed out an annoyed huff. "I'm going to look at your throat and ears. It does not have needles, medicine, or diseases in it. Now, open your mouth."

Kurt, still not trusting the otoscope, opened his mouth reluctantly, watching as Blaine's eyes went wide. "Your throat is as red as Michael Jackson's red outfit."

Blaine moved to check Kurt's ears, in which he jumped at the cool contact. "Not a single speck of dirt, wax, or anything. You should see some of the people's ears I look into everyday. It's disgusting at how some people can't clean their ears."

"I clean mine every night," Kurt said proudly.

"Me too. Well, every morning for me, but still."

Blaine proceeded to ask Kurt a bunch of questions such as when did the sickness start, what has he been eating, and etcetera. Lastly, he made Kurt breathe in and out deeply so he could check his congestion and heart with his stethoscope.

"I'm going to prescribe you with some Claritin for the drainage in your throat. Take two a day. I'm going to put you down for some Motrin just to help you feel a little better. Take them as you please, but you know the deal with overdosage, just don't do that. Cough syrup for to clear you up and stop that coughing. It'll open your nostrils up at night, too so you can sleep better and breathe without your nose being stopped up," Blaine said he started writing the prescriptions.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. Only three pills a day and the other was a liquid. He'd be okay. This wasn't too bad.

He stood to exit until Blaine stopped him. "I'm going to have to send you to the lab tonight for blood work. You're showing big signs of walking pneumonia and it's going around like crazy. I want to check so I can give you the antibiotic for it. We're booked up until around nine tonight. It's only about two hours. Can you wait over at the hospital?"

Kurt collapsed. He literally fell to the floor and scooted back up to the wall. He started shaking and breathing heavily. "No. Absolutely not. No blood. No needles. I don't do needles. Please, Blaine. Don't make me do it."

Blaine gave him a sympathetic look. "I have to, Kurt. If you have walking pneumonia, you have to do something with it. If you don't, it'll get worse and turn into regular pneumonia and they'll have to put you in the hospital where you'll have IV's in your arm. That's a hundred times worse than blood work."

Kurt felt like crying. He couldn't do it. No way could he do it. Needles were his biggest enemy and there was no way he was even going to attempt it, but something in Blaine's eyes made him eventually nod his head.

"I don't want to talk about it because if I do, I won't go so wipe that smirk off your face."

At precisely 9:02 p.m., Kurt's name was called to come back into the lab. He stood up, closed his eyes and kept walking, not even acknowledging the lady that opened the door for him.

"Hey, Kurt!" He opened his eyes to see Blaine standing there in bright red scrubs.

"Huh? I thought you were a doctor?"

"I am. I also work here in the laboratory for extra money time to time. We're short on workers down here, too," Blaine smiled, motioning for Kurt to take a seat.

"Why do you need extra money? I'm sure you're rich enough as a doctor?"

"Laboratory work fascinates me. I enjoy it down here," Blaine said, avoiding the money topic.

Kurt didn't realize the situation he was in until Blaine started typing something in a nude color that looked like tape around his arm. "W-what's that?"

"It just stops blood flow for a minute so your blood veins will show up better so we don't hit anything we shouldn't."

A tear fell from Kurt's eye as he watched Blaine put on purple latex gloves and start getting set up. When it came time for Blaine to rub a wipe on Kurt's arm to get any excess skin or dirt off, Kurt started to cry even harder.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay. It's really not that bad, Kurt. I promise," Blaine said, heartbroken at the beautiful boy crying in front of him.

Truth be told, he may have a slight crush on his patient and had to argue with Sue so he could work tonight, knowing that Kurt would crumble under Sue with how hard she stuck the needles in.

"How do you know that, Blaine? I really can't do this," Kurt panicked.

Kurt felt a hand intertwine his and looked down to find Blaine, with his purple glove, holding his hand. "You can squeeze me if it hurts, but I swear to you and cross my heart it'll only feel like a tiny pinch."

"What do you do for a living?" Blaine asked as he rubbed the wipe over Kurt's arms, trying to distract him.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher," Kurt replied shakily.

"Oh, that's cool. You must like kids?" Blaine said nonchalantly.

"Love them."

"You mentioned you were still looking for a boyfriend and you're twenty-six? I'm still looking for a boyfriend and I'm twenty-eight. There's something we have in common," Blaine laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Cool," Kurt said, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

Blaine grabbed the needle he was meant to use, but made sure Kurt didn't see him. He had never taken blood using only one hand or crouching down in front the patient, but there was a first time for everything.

"Did you know I have a son?" Blaine asked.

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"Noah. My ex and I adopted him together but he left me so it's just Noah and me now," Blaine smiled. "Tell me more about yourself."

Blaine half-listened as he calmly stuck the needle into Kurt and watched the blood flowed into the tube. Kurt didn't even flinch as he talked about his dad, Burt.

When Blaine took the needle out, Kurt still hadn't noticed. Blaine put a cotton ball on the tiny place where the needle stuck in and wrapped his arm in gauze while Kurt was still talking.

"There you go. You're finished. Now we just have to wait on the results which will only take about ten to fifteen minutes," Blaine said with a smile.

He threw the gloves in the trash and turned around to look at Kurt who was stunned. "I didn't even notice."

"Why do you think I distracted you? Have a nice night, Kurt. I have to pick up Noah from my friend, Tina. She's pregnant and watching him for me for practice, but I usually always pick him up before seven. Emma, the lady out front will tell you the results and if you have it, I'll get Dr. Chang to call you in the antibiotics so you can get them tonight. 'Night, Kurt. Nice to meet you," Blaine rambled on in a big sentence, throwing his coat on over his scrubs.

"Wait!" Kurt jumped up. "If you're not doing anything on Friday, do you maybe wanna grab dinner? If not, I totally understand. I'm sure you stay busy as it is, right? I'm just gonna-"

Blaine cut him off by kissing him on the cheek. "Of course. I'd love to go out for dinner with you, Mr. I-Have-Cancer-Or-Ebola-I'm-Going-To-Die."

"Shut it before I regret asking you."


	4. 4) wedding

**it's 12 am and late and I have school in a couple of hours but when i get an idea, i have to write it. not my best, but it's something.**

 **probably tons of errors because im barely awake, so overlook pretty please my bold isn't working b/c of the update (??)**

 **i do not own glee or any of the characters**

 ** _in which kurt hummel's best friend is getting married._**

Kurt's hands started to shake as he attempted to tie his tie. Blaine's fiancé, Cameron, had told everyone to wear regular ties and not bowties like Blaine had wanted, which made Kurt fume when he saw the disappointed look on Blaine's face.

When Kurt was sixteen and Blaine was fifteen, Blaine confessed to Kurt that he might be falling in love with Kurt, but Kurt had told Blaine that neither of them knew what love was and they were meant to stay friends.

Which was Kurt's biggest mistake to this day.

He was still "in love" with his soon-to-be-stepbrother, Finn, and didn't care that his best friend since elementary school was basically confirming that he loved him, no Kurt didn't care about that.

For years, Blaine hadn't dated anyone while Kurt was constantly being set up on blind dates by his friend, Mercedes. He even lasted a year with one guy and thought it was true love.

Suddenly, not even nine months ago, a boy named Cameron came rushing into Blaine's life.

Blaine claimed to be in love within the first month of the relationship. They got engaged at four months, and were now getting married at eight.

Kurt didn't know when his heart started telling him that Blaine was the one. Maybe it was the day he was introduced to Cameron, or maybe it was the day he third-wheeled at dinner with them, or maybe it was the night Blaine called him to tell Kurt that he could start planning the wedding.

But, Cameron was totally against that idea.

Blaine wanted Kurt to plan the wedding, but Cameron wanted his extravagant mother and her rich friends to plan it. Which Kurt was a little thankful for considering he knew there was no way he could plaster a smile on his face and plan the love of his life's wedding.

At the ripe age of twenty-two, Kurt knew Blaine wasn't ready to get married.

When they were six years-old and swinging on the swings in the backyard of Elizabeth and Burt Hummel's house, Blaine specifically told him that he wanted to get married at twenty-four to twenty-five.

He had repeated that phrase often. Once at ten, again at seventeen, and the last time was at twenty. Kurt couldn't help but be disappointed and a little OCD that Blaine was the age he had always wanted to be for this big event.

Everyone knew Kurt and Blaine as the dynamic duo. They were Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt. Klaine. There was no easier way to say it.

But, Kurt realized that only a few years too late.

As Blaine stepped in, dressed in his black tuxedo and regular tie with his hair back with more gel than usual, he didn't look like the usual Blaine, but Kurt couldn't deny he looked better than ever.

"Hey you," Blaine said, pulling Kurt in for a hug. "Can you believe it? We made it this far. You're the only one not married yet, Kurt."

Kurt knew Blaine meant it as a joke, but couldn't help but take offense to it because it was true.

Rachel had married Finn and they had a daughter now. Tina and Mike were engaged. Mercedes and Sam had gotten married right out of high school. Brittany and Santana were married and in the process of adopting. Artie and Kitty were married and expecting. Quinn and Puck had been engaged for three years, but still had Beth from high school and a son.

All of his friends were advancing in their lives, romance-wise, and Kurt was yet to even have a serious boyfriend.

"You look great, Blaine," Kurt said sincerely.

Even though his heart was breaking, Blaine looked fantastic and he wasn't going to bring him down on his wedding day.

"Thank you. I really would've liked it if you would've designed my tuxedo, though. Yours is going to be the best out there. This," he motioned to himself, "is too plain for me."

Kurt looked down at his own suit, which was handmade by Kurt himself, that was a deep shade of red paired with a plain back tie. "Thank you, but I'm afraid to let Cameron see me. He's going to flip when he sees I didn't wear his precious black suit."

Blaine had asked Wes to be his best man and Nick, Jeff, and David as his groomsmen. Kurt had been asked duty of best man, but turned it down which led to a fight for at least two weeks between the two boys.

Kurt could never tell the real reason why he didn't want to be the best man. It would ruin any friendship they had left.

Blaine looked down and noticed his tie and shook his head. "I thought you were good at tying ties. You were the one who taught me how to do it."

Blaine's hand fumbled to tie Kurt's tie and Kurt watched with an extreme sadness as reality sank in.

Blaine was getting married.

And not to him.

"You okay? You're looking kind of down," Blaine commented after finishing with the tie.

Kurt snapped out of it. "I'm fine. Good luck today and with the rest of your life, Blaine. I love you."

"Aww, don't make me cry. I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said, pulling his best friend into a hug.

What Blaine didn't understand was that Kurt didn't mean those three words in a platonic friendship way. He meant it in the way of love.

With that, Blaine flashed him the biggest smile he could and walked out of the door at the sound of music beginning.

Kurt hurriedly walked out behind him and slipped into the church door, plopping down beside Rachel and his dad.

Rachel gave him a pained look. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip. "There was nothing I could do, Rach."

"There's still time, you know. You can still tell Blaine how you feel. Interrupt the wedding. Have a whole 'speak now or forever hold your peace' type of thing from movies. He may even say the wrong name like Ross did at his wedding in Friends," she said, patting him on the back.

"That's highly unlikely. I don't even think they do that whole speak now thing in real life," he laughed weakly.

Kurt hadn't even been paying attention, but when he looked up, he saw Blaine looking into Cameron's eyes happily.

Cameron just wasn't the one for Blaine. Especially looks and personality-wise. Cameron was a jock. He had gotten into college with a football scholarship, was dumber than a sack of hay with red hair and green eyes.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate the love of Cameron Moore and Blaine Anderson," the priest said.

He said more things but Kurt wasn't even listening. He was too concentrated on how forced this wedding was. It was too extravagant and too fake.

Kurt didn't know what he was doing when he stood up with shaking legs. Every eye turned to him and when the priest stopped talking, Blaine's confused gaze met his.

"You can't marry him, Blaine. You just can't," Kurt pleaded.

He heard Rachel let out a, "preach it," along with some of his other friends saying encouraging words. Even his dad clapped a little.

"Oh no. Not this rat. Take him-" Cameron started but Kurt finished.

"I swear to Gaga if you ever call me a rat again, I will turn you into one. Let me finish," he said hastily.

"This isn't what you want Blaine. You wanted a fall wedding at Lake Norman in North Carolina. You preferred October because the leaves would be falling and changing color and you said it would make beautiful scenery for the wedding.

"You wanted a three tier cake. The first layer on the bottom is supposed to be red velvet, the middle mixed with vanilla and chocolate, and the top as strawberry. You wanted buttercream icing.

"You wanted your wedding colors to be gray, white, and light blue. You wanted your best man as Wes and David both because you wouldn't be able to choose and Jeff, Nick, Hunter, and Sebastian as your groomsmen, but you couldn't because Cameron didn't have enough friends to make it even.

"The first song you danced with your husband to was going to be Come What May and then you and your husband were going to sing a duet with Candles by Hey Monday.

"You wanted the reception to be right at sunset so you could stream lights and everyone could sip on apple cider and eat the casserole that your mom makes because you swear it's the best thing you've ever put in your mouth.

"I know that tie is killing you because you hate regular ties. You wear bowties and anyone who's ever met you more than twice knows that. People may think you're a nerd or geek because of it, but it's the most adorable thing ever.

"He's not the one for you, Blaine. He's not in love with you. He may be, but he's not in love with you the way I am."

With that, every person in the room gasped, but Blaine held a straight face.

"Do you remember when we were six and we were swinging behind my house? My mom was planning my aunt's wedding. It was the year before she died and the last wedding she ever planned. She had been talking to us about when we got married, joking that it would be to each other and she couldn't wait until she got to plan it.

"We talked about our future weddings that evening. Do you know what age you said you wanted to get married at? You said twenty-four or twenty-five. You're only twenty-two. You still have two to three more years.

"Cameron's not special. He's dense, rude, arrogant, and he's like the guys you said you always hated at McKinley. He's a bully. He drags other people down.

"I'm the one for you, Blaine Anderson. If you can't see that, marry him. But, of you feel the way I do, Blaine, let's leave. Let's get out of this way-too-small church and go home.

"I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson."

The room was silent until Cameron started slowly clapping. "Congratulations, Kurt. You ruined yet another thing. You had your chance and now you just made a fool of yourself. Blaine wants me, not you."

"Did I ever say that? No, I didn't. Gosh, you really get on my nerves sometimes," Blaine finally said.

He yanked his tie off and threw the suit jacket to the floor before taking a long stride down the steps, leaving Cameron there.

When Blaine reach Kurt, he said nothing but, "you move me, Kurt. You always have and it's always been you."

He kissed Blaine right then and there. Right in front of Cameron, his stuck up family, Rachel, Mercedes, Finn, Mike, Tina, his dad, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Puck, Quinn, Jeff, David- he didn't care who was watching.

All he cared about was Blaine and now he had him.

And he was never letting him go.


	5. 5) wrecked

i know. i haven't written in a month. took some time off to focus on school and i actually traveled to new york almost two weeks ago which gave me a ton of inspiration.

i got to see the red steps in times square that the cast was on in 2x22 and almost cried.

this really sucks im sorry

 _in which kurt hummel is really just having a bad week._

With a cry of frustration, Kurt beat his hand against the steering wheel of his car, just wanting to get home, slip out of his suit, and take a hot bath to relax his aching muscles, but the universe was against him.

Those stupid workers were working on the road again and that's when it was decided that Kurt wanted to move back home to Lima rather than sit through the terrible traffic and work of New York during rush hour.

His terrible week all started Monday when he overslept, spilled scalding coffee all over his legs, and didn't have enough time to style his hair.

He thought it couldn't get any worse when Tuesday rolled around, but it did when he locked his keys up in his car during his lunch break and had to call the NYPD to come get them out.

Wednesday happened and Kurt was already expecting the worst and thought his day was going to finally be okay until his coworker's aunt dropped off his toddler that she had been babysitting. The kid had drawn all over Kurt's desk in crayon when he had went to the bathroom so he had to spend all evening cleaning it.

Thursday was by far the worst though.

He had been up all night Wednesday doing his online class work which put him at getting three hours and twenty-seven minutes of sleep, which wasn't acceptable for Kurt.

The next morning, he overcooked his eggs because he wasn't paying attention, lost his tie, and ran out of creamer for his coffee. Not to mention that his car wouldn't start and he had to borrow jumper cables from his neighbor who didn't look too happy to be woken up at seven in the morning.

Friday hadn't been too bad and Kurt thought it was actually going to go by better than the entire week had, but was starting to see that his luck wasn't turning out to be good luck, but instead bad luck.

He could barely hold his eyes open the moment that the cars started to finally move, but kept them squinted long enough to drive back to his apartment where he was going to sleep all weekend and not wake up.

The sun was starting to set and Kurt let out the sixth yawn in the past ten minutes and slowly felt his eyes close without paying attention.

It all happened too fast.

Next thing he knew, he was jerked upright as his car went out of control, slamming into a white picket fence and past a large house. The spinning and crashing finally stopped when the car hit the trampoline.

Kurt felt a trickle of blood run down his arm and raised it to find a nasty bruise that was turning dark on his elbow. He wasn't injured too bad. It could've gone a lot worse and thanked the God he didn't believe in for not killing him when he saw the only other damage done was a scratch above his eyebrow.

Someone started to peck at the window and Kurt jumped. He turned to find a guy with dark hair peering in.

Kurt opened the door and shakily stepped out. "I am so, so sorry. You don't even know- I just- I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really, are you okay?" The guy asked with concern.

Kurt didn't acknowledge the fact that he had deep hazel eyes and looked to be very much his type, and instead focused on the ground.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken up," Kurt responded.

"Are you sure you don't need a hospital? That place on your arm looks pretty bad," he said while biting his lip.

Kurt shook his head. "I'll be okay. Nothing that can't be fixed."

A little boy then came out of nowhere with another boy who didn't look too much older. "Daddy! Why is our trampoline turned over? Who's that guy? What happened? Daddy!"

The younger one started in. "He ruined it! Bad man!"

"Lucas, take Evan inside. I'll explain later," he said, motioning for them to go inside.

"But-"

"Now, Lucas," the man said seriously.

Lucas rushed back in with Evan trailing behind him. They both kept looking back and sneaking glances.

"Sorry, my sons are outrageous. They can't be controlled," he laughed, "I'm Blaine."

"I'm Kurt," he replied, trying to ignore the fact this guy was more than likely straight and married. "I really am sorry. I've been having inevitable bad luck this week. It's been one of the worst of my life. I get paid next week and I'll gladly restore everything I damaged."

"No, like I said, it's fine. Not to brag, but I'm a lawyer and loaded with money. I don't need anymore. We all have bad weeks," Blaine said.

He was attractive and rich. That was a win-win.

Too bad he has children and a wife.

 _Technically, he never said he was married, now would be a time to find out_ , Kurt thought to himself.

"Is your wife going to be okay with this?" Kurt blurred out without thinking.

Blaine's brow furrowed. "My wha- oh. No, no, no. I don't have a wife. You'd be surprised."

"I am. I mean, you have kids and all," Kurt said, trying not to come off as rude but was secretly jumping up and down.

Blaine licked his lips and bit his bottom one again.

Kurt totally wasn't imagining that Blaine's lips were his. Definitely not.

"It's complicated on why I have children." Was Blaine's only response. "Would you like to come inside? I mean, we need to discuss what's going to happen from here on out."

Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled, leading the way towards the house.

It was a nice house. Two stories and designed in brick and gray. There were flower beds and cobblestone that lead up to the door, but were traced with scuff marks that had to have been from Kurt's tires.

Blaine opened the door and led Kurt inside and past Evan, who ran up the staircase away from the "bad man" as he called Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, "he doesn't understand that all I have to do is flip it back over."

"It's fine. I really deserve that."

Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder which made Kurt look up from the ground. "Kurt, I said it's fine and it really is."

The intensity in Blaine's eyes made Kurt lead forward, pressing his lips to his. Realizing that Blaine wasn't responding, he quickly pulled away with a hand over his mouth.

"I'm mortified." Was all he could get out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't- I mean- I just couldn't- oh my goodness. Blaine, I really did not mean to- well I meant to but- I wasn't thinking and-"

Blaine started to cackle with laughter as Kurt stopped his rambling, getting angry. "What? Do you think this is a joke?"

"No, Kurt. You just caught me off guard. Especially since we just met. It's fine."

"But, you're straight! I kissed a straight man!"

Blaine stepped forward, stopping Kurt's words with a kiss that left him breathless.

"You're definitely not straight."


	6. 6) halloween

**_i have something klainey that is if you'd like to go check it, it's called missing on a river!_**

 ** _since i didn't do anything for halloween, i am now. please welcome (a very late) halloklaineween._**

 ** _in which kurt hummel hates his festive neighbor._**

Blaine Anderson.

That was the name of the devilish rat that had moved in beside of Kurt two years ago on September twenty-fourth.

It wasn't that Blaine was a drug dealer or a serial killer, but it was the fact he was overly peppy and goodness gracious, did he love the holidays.

Two days after moving into the house, Blaine had already decorated his house for Halloween. Lights, blow up decorations, and many other misfits were placed all around his driveway, car, garage, and house.

Kurt did not like holidays and certainly didn't like putting up with people who did. That was why when Blaine came by on Halloween the first year with a batch of sugar cookies that were shaped and iced to look like spiders and ghosts, Kurt slammed the door in his face when Blaine happily told him happy holidays and tried to give him the baked goods.

Blaine was an attractive guy, Kurt had to admit, and was probably the only person in the world who was always ecstatic no matter what. He acted as though life was perfect.

This would be the third Halloween he would have to put up with the man and his ridiculous amount of trick-or-treaters. He was getting sick of it.

As Kurt peered out of his kitchen window, he saw schools buses riding down the neighborhood. Kids were running off the buses which meant that needy kids would be knocking at his doorstep in about an hour and a half.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Kurt sighed, walking out of his kitchen and to the door. He didn't bother looking, thinking maybe it was his dad or Finn and Rachel who all three only lived a few houses down.

When he opened the door, Kurt almost slammed it back. There was Blaine dressed in a black sweater with a Halloween pun, a beanie that looked like a pumpkin, tight jeans with festive patches sewed on, and a pair of bunny slippers. He held a container in his hands.

"I wanted to come by and say Happy Halloween before we both get too busy. Happy Halloween, Kurt! I hope it's the best one yet!" Blaine exclaimed with a happy smile, pushing the container into his hands. "You can just drop the container off at my door as usual!"

Kurt was fuming at this point. He had already had enough at this point.

Blaine was already turning, leaving with an extra pep in his step.

"Hey! Wait just a darn minute!" Kurt yelled, walking angrily outside of his house.

Blaine turned around, a cute innocence in his eyes that almost mad Kurt feel bad.

Almost.

"Why are you so peppy? Can you not just tone it down a notch! Jesus, no one wants to see how happy you are. No one cares about the holidays except for you, Blaine. Grow up and realize this isn't the second grade where we all of us get happy and never worry about life. And for goodness sakes, there's too much icing on these cookies!" Kurt ranted, throwing the container on the ground and stalking off, not bothering to look at Blaine's reaction.

Feeling satisfied, Kurt sat down in front of his fireplace and turned on _One Tree Hill,_ preparing to watch some before sitting outside with his candy.

When he heard the faint sound of chitter chatter, Kurt reach forward and turned off the television, grabbing his bowl of candy, and walking out. He grabbed one of the chairs sitting around and plopped down, a kid already running towards him.

Next door, he spotted Blaine. But, he wasn't wearing his Halloween clothes and had changed into sweats, a white t-shirt, and went barefoot. He was still giving out his load of candy with baked goods, but didn't seem as enthusiastic to be doing it as usual.

Kurt bit his lip. Seeing Blaine act so… normal wasn't something Kurt liked. Especially since he caused it.

 _No_ , he thought, _I can't get upset over this. I wanted to say it and I said the truth._

Sneaking another glance at Blaine, he now noticed that some of the decorations had been taken down. Not all of them, but some of them were no longer there.

He was brought back to life when two little girls held out their buckets. Kurt smiled and dumped a handful in each of them, but found his attention focused back on Blaine.

This was his favorite holiday and Kurt was starting to feel really guilty. He shouldn't have jumped him. If Blaine wanted to go over-the-top, he should've let him instead of bashing him on it.

When the sun had went down and Kurt had went through almost all of his candy, he saw that Blaine still had a bunch, including his infamous brownies, to give out.

Kurt would have enough candy left for about ten more kids and then he would have shut off all his lights and go inside, saying goodbye to another holiday.

What happened next shocked Kurt.

A little boy walked up to Blaine and Blaine smiled sadly as he said, "I'm all out." The boy frowned and turned around, walking away.

Blaine obviously had more than enough left, but he stood up, walked over to the power outlets, turned his lights off and walked inside with candy and goods in hand.

"That's it," Kurt murmured, getting fed up with Blaine's attitude even if he caused it.

Kurt got up out of his seat and marched right over to Blaine's house. He opened the door without knocking and stomped inside.

"Hey, Anderson, why are you so depressed all of a sudden?"

Blaine appeared looking better than ever even in his pajamas. Dang, Kurt should've really been spending more time getting to know him than hating him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you completely trashed me on the way I always am. It's been two years, Kurt, I've wanted you to notice me somehow, but I didn't think the first time you did that it would be bashing me," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, there's no reason to get sassy and start with the- wait, notice you? What?"

Blaine threw his hands in the air. "Just forget it. Can you please leave? I have things to do."

"Like what? I've never seen you socialize with anyone. Do you even have friends?"

"What is tonight? Bash on Blaine night? I have friends, you idiot. Sam, Brittany, Artie, and Santana." At this point, Blaine only wanted Kurt out and nothing more.

"Listen," Kurt said, "I didn't come over here to argue and fight with you. I came to say that I'm sorry and I shouldn't have said that. Halloween is your season and I get that. I'm really sorry."

Blaine crossed his arms and balanced on foot to another. "I'm sorry, too. I should think about how other people feel when doing this type of stuff."

"Um, Blaine? You and I both know for a fact that everyone on this street and every town next door loves you and your decorations."

"I know, but they don't really know me. I guess my happiness is a little too much isn't it?" Blaine sadly said, looking at the ground in a way that made Kurt think he was a kicked puppy.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine, I was just fed up. I stay stressed constantly and my life has never been too good. I didn't mean anything by it, okay? It's nice to know that not all of the world is unhappy with life."

After a moment of silence, Blaine finally spoke up.

"I've never had it easy either, you know. I used to get bullied in high school for being gay. I wished everyday that somehow my sexuality was just fooling around with me and I was actually straight, but no."

"I got bullied for being gay too, Blaine. It's just something you get used to."

"I hated holidays. Especially Halloween. My senior year, I was depressed and broken down, but one day I saw this guy who tormented me when I was a freshman and he was a junior. He apologized for everything and claimed he had changed. At that point, I decided that if he could change, I could change too. Here we are now," Blaine said.

Kurt was touched that Blaine had shared this part of his life with him. Even though they hadn't gotten off to the right start, Kurt knew there was friendship about to blossom. Maybe even something more.

"Have anymore of those brownies?"

"You bet," Blaine said with a grin.

Kurt followed him into his kitchen where he still had two trays. Next to it was a container. The same container Kurt had thrown to the ground.

He looked sheepishly at it and Blaine noticed, but only smiled. Kurt didn't understand until he took a peek inside to see that all of the cookies that were broken, were now baked again and this time, with even more icing.

"You're a dork, but you have the kindest heart I've ever seen," Kurt commented, biting into one of the cookies.

Blaine smiled bashfully, which made him feel like he was in grade school again, and said nothing.

"By the way, these are way better than last years."


	7. 7) hudson's decor

_ive been gone for so long it's unreal but here's my proof of life december edition._

 _i want to try klainemas and write a shot everyday (if possible) all centered around christmas. ive gotten a lot of inspiration the past few weeks leading up to this, so let's have some fun._

 **warning; there is a four year age gap, it's not bad but if it bothers you, kindly skip over it.**

 **i do not own glee or any of the cast.**

 ** _in which kurt hummel fawns over an engaged hottie._**

 _three days before christmas_

"Are you sure you'll be fine with me leaving early? I don't want to leave you here all by yourself. Especially since we're busy today," Quinn Fabray asked with a skeptical frown.

Kurt waved his hand. "I'll be fine, Quinn. Beth being sick is way more important than working at a decor shop. I can handle it. Mike is coming in an hour before closing time, so it'll be okay."

"You know I love you, right? I promise I'll make this up to you," Quinn said, kissing Kurt on the cheek while pulling the last button on her jacket through the hole.

"Drive safe!" Kurt called, skimming through the latest _Vogue_ edition.

Quinn walked out as the band set up outside started playing again.

Kurt worked at _Hudson's Decor_ which was owned by his stepbrother Finn and Finn's fiancé, Rachel, who made everything in the store. It wasn't a job he necessarily wanted, but as a broke, twenty-year-old college student, there weren't many more options.

The job payed well and even though Finn and Rachel would never admit it, Kurt knew they also paid him a little extra on payday just so he could make it through the week.

 _Hudson's Decor_ was a small shop located inside Southway Mall down in Manhattan. Every weekend during December, vendors would sit up all around the mall and sell while bands would play Christmas music on their instruments. Sometimes it would be instruments such as trumpets, saxophones, and flutes, and on other days there were guitars, pianos, and drums.

Kurt was studying at NYADA with Rachel and only worked at the shop when he was low on money, wanted to go shopping soon, or needed a flight back home.

The shop had seasonal ornaments depending upon what holiday it was, Christian quotes for walls, picture frames, wreaths, candles, jewelry, and even wedding decorations, which was what sold the most, according to Rachel.

Kurt was ringing someone up when he heard something hit the ground. There was the sound of someone cursing and then Kurt looked up to see a boy in the floor, picking up an ornament he had dropped.

Kurt would be lying if he didn't say that the klutz was attractive.

He couldn't see many face features, but noticed his black curls that were breaking free from a protective helmet of gel. The guy was wearing tight, black jeans, boots, and black trench coat with the tip of a bowtie showing.

The man had his hands full of stuff, which Kurt couldn't see, and he also noticed the multiple shopping bags on his arms that were all from different stores.

Kurt opted to tell him that there were carts in the corner of the store for people to use, but decided not too, afraid that his voice would fail on him and he'd look like a complete loser in front of a cute guy.

Chances were unlikely of it ever happening though. This guy was probably straight, had a girlfriend, maybe a kid, and homophobic. It wouldn't matter in the end.

Kurt turned his attention back to his magazine and couldn't help but to steal a few glances at the attractive boy only a few feet away.

After ringing up two more people, the shop was almost empty. Kurt thought about grabbing a water out of the mini fridge behind him until all kinds of different things were laid out in front of him.

Oh shoot.

The guy was even more attractive up close.

Kurt chose not to stumble over his words as he looked into the guy's black rimmed glasses and hazel eyes. There were basically no words to describe this guy for Kurt.

"Will this be all?" Kurt asked, his voice slightly higher than usual, which he mentally cringed at considering how girly his voice already sounded.

"Yeah, I think so," the guy said, scratching the back of his head.

Kurt didn't make eye contact and scanned the ornaments until he came across one of Rachel's wedding toppers. Of course he was engaged. Well, maybe it wasn't for him.

"Oh. Big day coming up soon?" He asked casually, fighting the urge to throw the topper against the wall and watch it break into a million pieces. He couldn't even look at it.

The guy nodded. "Santana has been driving me crazy to pick up the topper. It's a surprise we haven't killed each other while planning the wedding."

"Oh. Well then. Your total is fifty-four dollars and twenty-seven cents."

Their hands brushed together and Kurt felt himself blush, not making eye contact and putting the money into the register before handing him back the change, careful not to grab the other guy's hand.

"Thanks, Kurt," he smiled, eyes fixated on the name tag. "See you around!"

"It's about time," Santana remarked as Blaine walked in the door, dropping his bags to the floor.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "The world doesn't revolve around you, Santana."

Santana stood up from her perched spot on the couch and snatched the _Hudson's Decor_ bag off the ground. "Did you get it?"

"I did," Blaine said, "I almost broke three ornaments while I was at it."

Santana smiled softly when she looked at the wedding topper. Instead of a man and woman, two girls were on the topper. One that stood for Santana and one that stood for Brittany.

"Britt'll love it," Santana said as she put the topper down on the table. "Berry always makes the best."

Blaine walked into the kitchen with Santana following. "Berry? I thought she was married to Finn."

"They're engaged. Technically, she's not a Hudson yet so I still have the privilege of calling her big-nosed-Berry."

"Why do you even hate her so much?"

Santana narrowed her eyes. "No one rinds my rears like Rachel Berry. God, she was so self-conceited in high school. You would've just had to have known her."

"Sounds like a petty part of your life that I don't want to get into," Blaine said, "you know, I've been staying up here with you every Christmas break the past two. Why have you never told me about that mall until just now?"

Pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, Santana's lips met with the plastic of the water bottle. "Because I knew you'd never get out of it."

"Also, why'd you never mention a cute boy works at Hudson's?" Blaine asked shyly.

Santana smirked. "Mike is straight, dingo."

"No, his name's Kurt. The one who has the really soft skin, acne-free face, perfectly styled chestnut hair, blue eyes that can make you melt, and incredibly long legs with an amazing fashion style," Blaine sighed, picturing the boy from Hudson's in his head.

"Lady Lips?" Santana asked shockingly. "You're gushing over Queen Hummel? Oh man, if only high school him could see this now. Why didn't I think of this before?"

"What?"

"Setting you up with my baby Kurtie! He's been single his whole life. Blaine, he's gay too! This is going to work out greatly. Oh my gosh, you have to go back in the store. Did he seem interested?" Santana ratted off a hundred questions at a time.

Blaine was surprised Santana was actually curious. She never really took anything seriously and usually could care less on what happened, especially when it came to Blaine and his nonexistent love life.

"No, he really didn't seem interested," Blaine sighed, "he couldn't look at me in the eye and was rather quick about getting me out of there."

Santana furrowed her brow. "That's odd. Lady Lips usually jumps at the opportunity fo- wait a second!"

"What are you doing?"

"He was jealous, Blainers! He thought you were buying that topper for you and your soon-to-be wife!" Santana acted as though she had just cured cancer.

Blaine just looked at his cousin with a look. "Santana, no. It had two women on top of the topper. Why would he think that?"

"You've obviously never met Hummel. He's dumb like that. We have to go back tomorrow."

"But, I literally said your name. If you two knew each other in high school, wouldn't he know you're a lesbian?"

"I was in the closet my entire four years of high school, Blaine. No one knew I was a lesbian. Hummel and I only saw each other in Glee after school. We never communicated apart from that. We have to go back in and act like a couple. See what reaction we get out of him."

"Why are you so determined to get back in there and get a reaction?" Blaine asked Santana.

"Because you and Kurt are the perfect match."

 _two days before christmas_

The slipping of Kurt's hand from his head made him jerk back up, opening his eyes once again.

The day was dragging on. It the was the night before Christmas Eve and only six people had come in today, two who were only looking around. Needless to say, there was no action going on today.

"Kurt? I didn't know you worked here!" The voice of a girl brought him back to life.

Kurt looked up to see Santana coming towards him, her hand intertwined with- no. It couldn't be.

Santana had managed to snatch up really-cute-guy who had come in the shop yesterday. That's the Santana he was talking about. His fiancée was Santana Lopez.

"Oh, Santana. It's nice to see you again," Kurt said with a polite smile.

"I've been fantastic," Santana said, "I'm engaged!"

"I see that," Kurt smiled, ignoring the sinking feeling in his heart.

Santana smiled again, which was unlike her from what Kurt could faintly remember.

Kurt's high school years were a big blur. They sucked and Kurt wished he could've had better memories back when he was in school. But, he was the gay kid with only three friends and that happened to be Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn when she wasn't in Cheerio uniform.

Santana was co-captain of the Cheerios and made up a third of the Unholy Trinity which consisted of Brittany and Quinn. They were the means and popular girls you see out of a movie.

"Blaine and I here are preparing for the wedding. I'm so excited. Did you get the invitation? I'm almost positive I mailed you one," Santana asked sweetly.

Kurt frowned a bit. "I don't recall getting one."

"Oh, I remember. I accidentally mailed it back to your dad's house in Lima. I'm so sorry, do you think you could make it anyways?"

"What day?"

"I know this is a long shot, but tomorrow."

Kurt felt all breath leave his lungs. Cute guys, that Santana called Blaine, was currently staring at him and it made Kurt even more nervous. "Yeah, I suppose I could make it. I'm not flying home this year."

"Great, that's fantastic. I'll be sure to put you on the guest list. Blaine here is trying to plan it and it's just been a disaster," Santana scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! It is not a disaster. This is going to be the best wedding you've ever seen," Blaine grinned, which was the possibly the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen.

Kurt watched as the two bickered back and forth like a couple that was already married. He breathed back a sad sigh. They were basically made for each other.

"Well, I'll leave you guys here to talk for a moment while I look around for that picture frame I wanted," Santana said, not giving either of them a minute to react before she was already walking around.

Blaine cleared his throats and turned to the table. "So, uh, sorry. She just has a tendency to do things like this."

Kurt let out a nervous laugh. "Yep."

That's all he could manage. A measly _yep_? _Grilled Cheesus, Kurt, get with it_ , he thought to himself.

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled his bottom lip into his teeth, sucking ever so slightly. His tongue grazed over it before he let go. Kurt hadn't realized that he had been practically drooling and wishing Blaine would kiss him with that talented mouth.

"So, how'd you and Santana meet?" Kurt finally mustered up enough courage to ask.

Blaine laughed. "She's family."

Trying not to frown, Kurt smiled at Blaine. Him and Santana were close enough that they had considered each other family before they got together and that broke Kurt's heart in two.

"Where do you go to school at?" Blaine asked him.

"NYADA. It stands for-"

"New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, yes I know. I've looked into it before," Blaine finished.

Kurt was impressed. "Where do you go to college at?"

"I'm still in high school. I just turned sixteen a month ago. Sophomore."

He was only a sophomore? How in the world was he getting permission to get married. Santana was twenty-one, a year older than Kurt. Was this even legal?

"How are you guys even-"

"Alright, I'm all finished. I don't need that picture frame after all. So, we'll be seeing you tomorrow, Kurt?" Santana said as she came back, looping her arm through Blaine's.

"I'll try to make it."

Santana smiled. "Great! Can I have your number so I can text you details?"

Kurt handed over his phone, slightly not trusting Santana with it, but still did it. She typed in a few things and handed him his phone back. "We'll see you around, Hummel."

As they walked out and were finally out of Kurt's sight, Santana smacked her baby cousin upside the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Why'd you tell him you were only a sophomore! He's twenty, Blaine. It's not even legal because of the age gap!"

"Well, what did you want me to do? Lie and say I'm his age? Because I'm not, Santana, and I can so tell he's not interested. Can you just leave it?" Blaine finally huffed out, turning around and walking towards the food court.

Santana frowned as she watched the cousin she had always been close to walk away with his head down.

The poor boy had never been in a relationship and had only come to terms with his sexuality at the age fourteen. He hadn't always known he was gay like Kurt so he never really had experience with it.

Blaine wasn't close with his parents at all and they were often horrible to him. Calling him names and slurs, telling him to be more manly, and even as far as telling him no one would miss him if he were gone.

That's why as soon as Santana moved to New York, she offered to start letting him spend holidays with her and his parents gladly gave him the money for a plane ticket just so he'd get out of their faces for two weeks. It broke Santana's heart to know that he had no one to talk to. Whether it be over a boy, life problems, or even something as simple as which shirt he should wear, he had absolutely no one.

Blaine had one friend named Sam who was a senior and in Glee with him. There was no one else that would even talk to him because they conned him the weird gay kid. After Sam graduated next year, Santana didn't know what she would do about his situation. She knew that the only thing keeping Blaine going right now was her and Sam.

He needed someone. Heck, the boy deserves the world and Santana knew Kurt could give him that because Kurt himself was once that helpless boy she wanted to store away from the cruel world. She would have to make this work between them somehow.

With the wedding tomorrow and Brittany still with her friends due to the tradition of not seeing each other before the wedding, Santana would have a lot of time tonight to scan and plan out what would happen tomorrow.

She was determined and when Santana Lopez gets determined, nothing gets in her way.

 _one day before christmas_

The lake Santana was holding her wedding at was absolutely beautiful.

It was an outdoor wedding with an inside reception, which Kurt thought was a little crazy considering snow flurries were coming down, but graciously accepted the hot hands packets and gloves that were being handed out.

The theme was velvet purple and white. Kurt had chosen one of his own designs, which was black tuxedo pants, a matching black vest, and a deep purple dress shirt. Kurt was severely regretting his decision to not be simple and just wear a plain back tuxedo so he could have a jacket.

Blaine had planned this wedding very well, obviously, because it was absolutely gorgeous.

Trying to find his way around, Kurt asked a guy with blonde hair where he could find Santana.

"Umm, I think she's in the back with Blaine," the guy responded. Before Kurt could ask anymore questions, a tall, European girl was grabbing at the blonde guy's hand. "Sam, let go to food."

"Yes. Let go food!" The guy, Sam, said, following the girl who obviously couldn't speak English very well.

Kurt was confused. First of all, why would Santana be with Blaine? Wasn't it tradition that you weren't supposed to see your fiancée until the end of the aisle just for good luck?

He shook his head and walked around some more. There was a door at the beginning of the aisle that led into a building of some sorts.

Kurt walked inside and automatically saw that this building was where the reception would be. There were white, circular tables set up with velvet flowers in the middle. The lights were dimmed and the food was still getting set up.

There were doors where people were scuffling in and out of them. Kurt took that as a sign that was where the dressing rooms were, presumably where Blaine and Santana were.

When he reached the door, he slightly knocked on it and asked if he could come in. He heard Santana confirm that he could and so he did, shutting the door behind him.

"San, you're going to do fine. You're going to be an amazing wife and when you have kids, you're going to be an even more amazing mother. Stop worrying," Kurt heard Blaine say as he shut the door.

So, they were already thinking about kids. This hurt.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine and Santana said at the same time. Blaine looked him up and down a few times before smiling. "You look fantastic, Kurt."

"Oh, thank you. You look gorgeous yourself- I mean- well, you look nice. I didn't mean it in that-"

"It's fine, Kurt. You look gorgeous too," Blaine joked.

Kurt forced a smile at Blaine thinking he was just joking. But, Kurt didn't know that Blaine thought Kurt looked beyond gorgeous, and Blaine didn't know Kurt thought the same.

Blaine was wearing an outfit similar to Kurt's. It was black dress pants, a purple vest and bowtie, with a white dress shirt.

"You look lovely, Santana," Kurt commented.

Santana scoffed. "Oh please, I look fabulous and far better than lovely."

Some things never change.

Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Santana continued on. "You're the best best man I could possibly ask for."

Blaine smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. Kurt felt like he was interrupting a moment until-

"Best man?"

Santana pulled away. She looked at Kurt with an expectant look. "Yeah? He's my baby cousin. And, my best man. And, my best friend, but that's beside the point."

"Wait, so let me get this straight; you two aren't marrying each other? You're just cousins?" Kurt asked, shocked.

Blaine and Santana slowly looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Like we'd ever get married blood related or not."

"But-but you bought a topper that day and even talked about planning the wedding!"

"That's because I did plan the wedding. My cousin's wedding. Also, that topper had two women on it. San's a lesbian. She's marrying a girl named Brittany," Blaine explained slowly.

"You guys acted so cozy and comfortable the other day. Plus, you guys were holding hands."

"We do that so no guy will come into Santana and no girl will come onto me. It's a way to keep us both away from unwanted relationships."

Kurt felt like smacking himself in the face. He should've paid more attention to the topper that day instead of focusing on how upset he was on the boy getting married who's turning out to not really be getting married.

Santana started to walk away and when Blaine followed, she turned around, whispered something in his ear which made Blaine blush, and left the room quickly.

It was just Blaine and Kurt left in the room. Blaine started to talk.

"I didn't know I had given you the impression I was the one getting married. I just got nervous because you're really attractive and I just didn't ask you out or anything because one, I thought you were straight, and two, I don't that confidence. I know there's quite an age gap between us, but do you maybe wanna go get some coffee before I leave New York?" Blaine stuttered out into one big sentence.

Kurt didn't have to think twice.

"Yes. Happy Klainemas to me."


	8. 8) best friend

_day 2 of klainemas!_

 **warning; cheesiness overload**

 _tomorrow's theme; secret santa_

 _i do not own glee or the characters._

 ** _in which kurt hummel is a sucker for his best friend._**

Kurt watched the snowfall inside of his favorite coffee shop, the Lima Bean. It was one of those rare weekends when he wasn't stored away in his Dalton dorm room doing his numerous amount of homework.

His hands were warmed by the disposable cup of coffee. Blaine had yet to arrive as he wanted to take a shower before meeting up with Kurt for a cup of coffee.

Blaine.

Even just thinking of him or his name made Kurt smile. He was Kurt's best friend, how could it not make him smile?

Oh, who was he kidding. He definitely liked Blaine, but not in a friendly and caring way, the attraction was deeper than that.

Kurt didn't know if it was the way Blaine never pitied him or gave him sympathy after finding out about what happened. Or if it was the way Blaine always made him feel good, whether it was by simply telling him that his shirt brought out his eyes, or constantly praising his singing voice.

He also didn't know if it was because Blaine gave him that citrus candle that was supposed to give off a heavenly scent. It could also be because Blaine had a naturally caring heart no matter who he was talking to.

If there was one person Kurt hated more than anyone else, it was the one and only Sebastian Smythe who was constantly trying to outdo Kurt and get Blaine for himself. Although Blaine swore they were just friends, it always pained him to walk into Warbler rehearsal to see them sitting closely and talking about song choices.

Sebastian had found out about Kurt liking Blaine and often blackmailed Kurt for it. He could easily get him to do anything with threatening to spill his one biggest secret that no one could ever find out about.

Kurt could never tell if Blaine had reciprocated the feelings simply because Blaine gave him so many mixed signals that it hurt Kurt's head trying to keep up with them.

There were times when Blaine would act flirty and happy towards Kurt, but then again that was just Blaine being Blaine. He was always happy no matter what. He could never let anything get him down.

Kurt turned his attention back to the warm liquid in his white plastic cup. His nonfat mocha wasn't too hot anymore, but it could've been a little warmer. A half-eaten Christmas cookie laid beside of him. Blaine and Kurt always split their cookies, so Kurt had left Blaine the other piece.

A medium drip was sitting across from Kurt. He had purchased it for when Blaine got there so he wouldn't have to wait in line even though it was short considering it was getting near closing time.

"Hey," a deep voice breathed out, sitting down on the opposite side of him.

Blaine was shaking snow out his curls, which weren't masked down in gel for the first time in weeks, and putting his coat on the back of the wooden chair.

He shot Kurt a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to drive slower because of the snow."

"It's no worries. I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Blaine said with a dazzling smile that made Kurt turn into a puddle of happiness.

Blaine picked up the second half of the cookie and bit into it, winking at Kurt as he did. Kurt watched his perfect teeth sink into it and didn't realize he was starting to keep his eyes only focused on Blaine's mouth until his tongue poked out and wet his lips, taking all the crumbs inside.

"Lima Bean has the best cookies, I swear to it," Blaine laughed, taking the last bite of the cookie.

Kurt smiled at him before he switched the subject, asking what everyone else at Dalton was doing.

"Nick and Jeff are off in the library studying," Blaine snorting, using air quotations around studying, "Thad and Trent set up a projector in the common room and a bunch of people are watching The Polar Express, Wes and David are out with their girlfriends, and Hunter is still trying to win Sebastian over."

Kurt felt his blood boil as soon as Sebastian's name left Blaine's mouth.

"Did I hear my name?"

Not even bothering to look up, Kurt became very interested in his cold cup of coffee. He knew Sebastian was standing there with his looks that represented the lemur from Madagascar.

Kurt gazed up just in time to see Blaine smiling at Sebastian in the way Kurt smiled at Blaine. He felt his heart drop and shatter into tiny, tiny pieces.

Why would Blaine like him to even begin with? He was nothing special. He was just another gay teenage boy who wore a lot of layers, something that would never even be considered remotely attractive, and a lot of walls put up.

As much as Kurt hated to say it, a lot of people found Sebastian attractive. Not only would he get numbers from girls, he'd get them from guys too. It didn't matter the gender. Sebastian was the typical guy that most people fell in love with. Heck, he was so cliché that he reminded Kurt of the guys in movies and books that the lead girl would hate at first and then fall in love with.

Blaine and Sebastian were having their own conversation, completely ignoring Kurt. He thought about standing up and leaving. Maybe it would alert Blaine that he was actually alive.

"-it was a kind gesture, but I just don't really know," Sebastian was saying as Kurt tuned in.

"He really likes you. You should give him a chance at least. Hunter has been so dedicated to getting your attention for the last four months, you have to give him credit for that," Blaine said.

Sebastian grabbed a seat from another table and pulled it around, sitting right beside of Blaine. "He's not my type, really. I prefer short, dark haired lead singers."

Blaine flushed a light shade of red and Kurt prayed that it was only because he had just come inside from the cold only five minutes ago, but knew that wasn't the reason why.

"Blaine, look, it's almost Christmas. The only present I'm asking for is you. I like you and I have a feeling you like me too. All I'm asking for is a simple date. I know you said you don't do relationships because you don't know how to be a boyfriend, but I really think this could be a great outcome for the both of us."

Kurt could not believe this rat. Not being able to take anymore and certainly not wanting to hear Blaine's answer, Kurt hopped up and hastily grabbed his bag, practically running to the exit of the Lima Bean.

He heard Blaine call his name, but he wasn't listening and was now faced with the harsh, cold wind and snow. He had accidentally left his jacket back in the shop, but there was no way he was going back in there.

Clicking the button to unlock his Navigator, Kurt stepped inside and locked the door before turning the heat on full blast.

He sat there for a minute before lightly beating his head against his steering wheel. "You really missed your chance this time, you idiot."

Now Sebastian had Blaine. He knew for a fact Blaine would say yes. Even if he didn't like Sebastian, it was no lie that Blaine was way too nice to reject someone.

He waited for a minute, hoping Blaine would pop out of the door and ask him why he stormed out. He wanted him to tell him to come back, that he had told Sebastian no.

No one ever came.

Within the next few days, Kurt had successfully avoided Blaine. The perk of having a dorm room to yourself was that a roommate could never bust you when you're trying to ignore someone. You could simply put your headphones in, close your eyes, lock the door, and relax peacefully.

Blaine had stopped by Kurt's room fourteen times, not that Kurt had been counting or anything, and every time he came to the door, he would apologize for whatever he had done and wished Kurt would talk this out with him.

Kurt didn't get so lucky though when he was relaxing in the common room window seat with a blanket over his lap and his favorite red sweater on. When he was finally starting to accept the idea Blaine liked Sebastian, here Blaine came running in with Sebastian behind him.

They were laughing at something and looked truly happy. But, the laughing stopped once Blaine saw Kurt sitting there.

"Kurt," he breathed out, "where have you been?"

Kurt shrugged. "My room. Where else?"

"Blaine, c'mon, let's go somewhere more… private so we can talk," Sebastian urged Blaine, leaning in and taking his hand.

Blaine rolled his eyes and ignored Sebastian's comment, knocking him off ever so slightly. He walked over to Kurt and sat down beside of him, almost falling off due to there not being much room.

"I'll catch up with you later, Sebastian. Go on without me."

"You're gonna hang out with this nerd? Whatever, Blaine. I'll be with Trent when you finally decide to ditch him." And with that, Sebastian stalked out of the room.

Blaine's body heat made Kurt shiver. It made him feel like there were tiny goosebumps all up and down him. With Blaine practically on top of him, there was no other way for him to feel.

The gray v-neck sweater Blaine was wearing really brought out his eyes. Looking into them, Kurt could see faint spots of gray in his hazel eyes. He didn't know if he was crazy and just imagining things because the sweater looked so great on him or they really did have gray.

"Your eyes have gray in them," Kurt whispered, afraid to speak louder as if glass was surrounding them.

Blaine smiled softly and brought a hand up to run it through Kurt's chestnut hair. "You wanna tell me why you've been ignoring me?"

Kurt tried to fight the blush off of his checks and the butterfly sensation in his stomach. He could barely form coherent words with Blaine running his hands through his hair like that.

"I have not been ignoring you."

"We're best friends, Kurt. I know when you're upset with me. Can you please tell me what it is? Did I say something to upset you? Was it something I did? Because I would truly never purposely hurt you, Kurt. But, if I did, you need to tell me so I can fix it. I don't like when you're mad at me," Blaine said, looking right into Kurt's eyes, not backing down.

Kurt's heart did a plummet to the ground when Blaine said they were friends. He didn't get friendzoned. It was worse.

He got best-friendzoned.

Kurt started to toy around with his fingers before looking up at Blaine sheepishly. "Promise you won't get mad if I tell you? It's really stupid."

Blaine took Kurt's trembling, cold hands in his own warm ones. "Nothing about you or anything you say is stupid."

"I don't want you to date Sebastian," Kurt blurted out without thinking, "he's not right for you. His IQ is at the level of his fashion sense, Blaine; very, very low. You deserve the world and you're basically the definition of perfection. He'll only use you and hurt you. There are so many people who could treat you better."

"Who do you think could treat me better?" Blaine asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Me."

"Well, I'll have you know I do like Sebastian," Blaine said.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. Maybe I should just-"

"No, stop," Blaine said, trapping his arm around Kurt, "I won't let you run out again. Now, if you'll let me finish, I was saying that I do like Sebastian, but only in a friendly way."

Kurt seriously couldn't focus with Blaine and his perfect features and his close breath that smelled of mint. "But, you look at him in a different way."

"Apparently you don't notice the way I look at you."

He was sure he was going to pass out. Maybe Kurt would wake up here in a minute and get sad it was only a dream.

Except this wasn't a dream. This was reality.

"You've made my head turn since the day you walked in pretending to be a spy. There's not a single soul for me except you, Kurt. We have a bond and special connection no one can ever break, especially Sebastian Smythe. You're you and you're true not only to yourself, but to the world as well. I love you, Kurt Hummel, and no one else." Blaine finished his speech with leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

With his heart exploding and not sure if his voice could handle talking, Kurt stuttered out, "I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and this time, Kurt noticed the difference. He noticed the adoration and happiness in his eyes. Blaine was right. They had something special and no one was going to take it away.

"By the way, I already got you something for Christmas, but I feel like I should ask to make sure I got you something you'd like," Blaine asked with their heads still together.

"You could give me a paper box with a duct tape bowtie and I'd love it just because it was from you."

Blaine laughed. "What do you want for Christmas, Kurt?"

"Is it cheesy if I say you?"

"Is it cheesy if I tell you Mariah Carey already said it so it's okay?"

"Alright then. My answer is you."

"You've had me since the moment we met."

Both boys didn't know who closed the gap first, but Kurt was pretty positive it was half and half.

The kiss was sweet and short. After they parted, Blaine pulled Kurt back in, sliding his hand up his arm and to the nape of his neck, attempting to pull him closer.

Kurt responded quickly, swiping his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip. He didn't know if he was doing it right, but that's what the guy in the books always did and it always turned out good for them in the end.

Blaine parted his lips slightly, just enough for Kurt to slip in and explore his mouth, something neither boy had ever experienced. It was a feeling that they couldn't explain and also a sensation they never wanted to end.

When both Blaine and Kurt had let out multiple sounds that they were positive the other boys at Dalton didn't want to hear, they finally unattached their swollen lips.

"I can't believe I'm saying this and you should probably tape it since it'll probably be the only positive thing I'll ever say about him, but I'm so freaking thankful for Sebastian Smythe and his cockiness."


	9. 9) be okay

_hey guys! i took these writing prompts from the-moon-dust-writings on tumblr. if anyone still reads my fics, review and let me know so i know to keep going. i'd hate to let any writing go to waste._

 **#4 - "I heard you singing the Lion King and decided to join you."**

 **#3 - "The night is the only time I can truly be alone."**

 ** _in which kurt hummel is feeling particularly lonely._**

 ** _i do not own glee or any characters._**

To say that Kurt hated his life would be the understatement of the year.

Sure, he had a few choice friends, had an amazing voice, and was probably destined for greatness, but his life just sucked in general. Whether it be getting thrown into a dumpster, or having red dye in his favorite sweaters everyday, Kurt had already had enough.

When Dave Karofsky had decided to make Kurt's life a living hell, that was the final straw for not only Kurt, but his dad as well.

Burt Hummel, a burly yet caring nonetheless, took all the money the Hummels didn't have, and sent Kurt off to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. While Kurt felt terrible for the money situation as his dad had just gotten married, he was secretly grateful to get out of McKinley.

Dalton Academy had a zero bullying policy. Kurt didn't know if they really followed it, but going into the school knowing that rule made Kurt feel just a little bit safer. As he stood in the dorm room he had all to himself due to being a late transfer, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't been pushed, slammed, or thrown into any object in his whole thirty minutes of being here.

The headmaster had given him a quick tour while explaining all the layout of the school, where everything was, and the time frame classes went around. He also briefly mentioned the Warblers, the glee club, as they walked by a trophy case shining with a lot of awards.

The New Directions had yet to go up against the Warblers, but were supposed to at this year's Sectionals. Rumor had it that the Warblers were one of the best glee clubs in Ohio along with Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High.

But, Kurt assumed that the Sectionals round would go as all their competitions did. Rachel and Finn getting a sappy duet, no one else singing except Rachel with Mercedes hitting some high notes in the back while everyone else danced around. That was another reason Kurt had left. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get a new shot here for something amazing.

The door opened knocking Kurt out of his thoughts. He turned to see a blonde boy walk in. The boy looked up in shock. "Oh, dude, I'm sorry. I walked into the wrong room."

Coming up behind him was a slightly shorter dark-haired guy. "You've been coming to my room at the same time every Tuesday and Friday to study for the same class for how long? Two years," the boy laughed. "You're a mess, Jeff."

Jeff, as Kurt assumed must be his name, sheepishly shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention where I was going." He brought his attention back to Kurt. "You must be the new guy. I'm Jeff. This is my boyfriend, Nick."

Kurt's eyes widened at his statement. Nick frowned. "You don't have a problem with that, do you? Did we upset you?"

"N-no. Not a problem at all," Kurt said, still a little shocked. "It's just at my old school, I was the only openly gay guy there, and it's just a little weird to see this happening without getting thrown in a dumpster."

Nick and Jeff both laughed. "We're am accepting place. It's no issue here," Nick said with a smile. "We'd love to stay and chat, but we've got to study for this killer Trig test tomorrow."

With that, they were both out of the room without a word leaving Kurt to feel nothing but a little hopeful.

Kurt's first week at Dalton had gone particularly well.

He still hadn't gathered the courage to audition for the Warblers, but he was getting there. They had broken out into song in the middle of the common room the other day, and it was jaw-dropping for Kurt to see everyone dancing and singing along. If they were at McKinley, this would've been a completely different story.

The song was led by a guy with his hair gelled down to oblivious meaning he obviously had curly hair. Every person at Dalton must've adored him because as soon as the Warblers finished, everyone ran over to him congratulating him on a fantastic job once again. He had to have been their lead singer.

His classes were nice. The teachers were stricter than they were at McKinley, and Kurt had managed to learn more in his classes in a week than he had ever learned at McKinley. While everything was going okay, Kurt also couldn't help but feel lonely, and that's how he found himself sitting out back behind Dalton staring up at the sky.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be out here, but he needed a minute to himself. Kurt was all alone here. He hadn't managed to make any friends apart from the casual head nod from the two boys, Nick and Jeff, he had met in his dorm last week. It was definitely taking a toll on him.

Even though he didn't have many friends at McKinley, he had the New Directions who, despite that they often argued and fought with Kurt, were always there for him. Mercedes, of course, and as much as he hated to admit it, Rachel Berry was also one of his best friends.

" _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in harmony. With all its living things_ ," Kurt softly sang.

When he was younger, his mother would often sing Disney songs to him, _Lion King_ being her favorite, when he was feeling down on himself. After she passed away, he often found himself still singing those same songs, but with an ache in his heart that would never be filled.

" _Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't_ -"

"- _look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties_ ," finished a voice sitting beside of Kurt.

" _And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed. His carefree days with us are history. In short, our pal is doomed._ " The two finished the song, and Kurt looked over.

He was surprised to see the boy singing with the Warblers earlier. His hair wasn't as gelled down, but still tamed. Kurt could smell expensive cologne he had only smelled in the mall because it was too pricey for him to purchase.

His uniform was discarded, as Kurt's was, and he was wearing sweatpants and a Dalton sweatshirt to shield his body from the chilly winds on the late-October sky. A calm and peaceful look was on his face as he looked at Kurt.

"You should've bundled up more. It's freezing out here," he spoke. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt."

"You're the new boy, right?" Blaine asked. When Kurt nodded he continued. **"I heard you singing the Lion King and decided to join you."**

Kurt blushed knowing he had been caught outside after the Dalton curfew, but was even more embarrassed that someone as amazing at singing as Blaine had heard him sing a ridiculous Disney song.

 **"The night is the only time I can truly be alone,"** replied Kurt. "It's hard to escape sometimes, but I can come outside to be alone."

Blaine frowned at his odd answer, and chose to change the subject. "Why don't you audition for the Warblers? You have an amazing voice, Kurt."

"I don't think I'll be good enough."

"What? Why would you think that?" Blaine asked incredulously.

Kurt shrugged while he tilted his head to look at Blaine who was already looking at him. "I never got a chance to sing back at McKinley. There was this one girl who got every solo imaginable. I don't know why no one ever got sick and tired of it, and quit."

"Is that why you left?"

"No." Was all Kurt said.

Blaine knew better than to press his luck. This boy obviously had a lot of problems going on himself, and he was determined to help him. He had been watching Kurt all week, too scared to talk to him, but now he realized Kurt needed a friend more than ever. "Take my sweatshirt."

"What? You'll freeze to death!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine rolled his eyes while sitting up. He took the sweatshirt off in no time. "Here. You're shaking. I'm going to bed, but you can keep the sweatshirt. I have plenty."

As Blaine stood up, he threw the sweatshirt down to Kurt. "If you need anything, you know where to find me. Goodnight, Kurt."

That night, Kurt fell asleep wearing the Dalton Academy sweatshirt of the infamous Blaine Anderson. For the first time in a very long time, Kurt fell asleep dreaming of all things wonderful.

He knew everything would be okay.


End file.
